A Surprise Visit
by Princess Pat
Summary: Rilian's reign is interrupted when he is reunited with an old friend. Completed.
1. A Break From Studies

_Author's Note: Hi all, this is my first fanfic here so please be kind (or at least, not too mean!) _

_Oh, yeah, I don't own or pretend to own any of the stuff I'm referring to here. Since I'm just another broke college student please don't sue me._

* * *

Eustace laid his head back against his hands. With final exams nearly over and hours of studying behind him, he felt he'd earned a rest. Two years at Cambridge were over, yet he knew he still had a long way to go before "Dr." would appear before his name.

At nineteen he hadn't thought much about Narnia – only when he was reunited with one of his cousins, the Pevensies or glance at the old picture in his parents' house, would he be reminded of his time there – with Caspian and the _Dawn Treader_, Reepicheep, Rilian, and Jill...

Jill, Eustace smiled at the memory. Whatever did happen to her? They'd stayed in close contact after finishing at the Experiment House, but after a few years their letters grew less and less as they both became consumed with schoolwork at their universities. Jill had gone into medieval history – a topic which Eustace still found amusing since he alone knew where her interest in knights and quests had come from.

Eustace was proud of her – there weren't many girls their age that went to university, but Jill was clever. For himself, Eustace gave into his parents' wishes and was studying medicine. After his initial rebellion he came to realize tat he really did care about it, and thanks to Aslan, had a great wish to help people.

So here he sat, in his room at Cambridge, ready to collapse from sheer exhaustion. He was so tired, but hadn't been able to have a good night's rest all week. He knew it was time to stop studying when he was dreaming in Latin. Oh Aslan, he thought, please take me away from this...

He stopped and sat up when he realized what he had just said. The name of the lion – he hadn't said it in years. He wondered what it was that had prompted him to call on Aslan, then he remembered what Pole had once told him: we can never call on Aslan unless he has been calling to us.

Aslan, he thought. Dear old Aslan how I'd love to see you again. And Pole, Rilian, and all of Narnia. Am I too old? You never said I couldn't go back... I may be nineteen, but I certainly still believe in magic. Oh Aslan, please. Please let me return.

* * *

"Your Majesty, the Duke of the Lone Islands has sent a messenger." Rilian sat back and sighed. The Lone Islands have really been more trouble than they're worth recently. The citizens had rebelled the Narnian tax collectors and there was even talk of independence. The young king wished his father was there to advise him sometimes... Rilian looked back at Trumpkin, who was awaiting an answer.

"Alright, send them in." Trumpkin bowed and turned. A minute later the messenger appeared. To Rilian's surprise it was a young woman – some six or seven years younger than himself. She was tall, with dark brown hair and striking green eyes. She stood very still and had an elegant island dress. She carried a scroll under one arm. "Madame," Rilian said, "You are welcome to the court of Narnia." She bowed properly, but stiffly.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I am Adelaide Bern, eldest daughter of the Duke of the Lone Islands." Rilian was surprised that the Lord Bern had sent his own daughter as a messenger, and his hopes rose. She continued, "My father, aware of the growing uneasiness between our two countries, kindly requests that Your Majesty consider the series of requests from our people," she held up the scroll and Rilian nodded, "as well as journey back with us as a motion of good will."

Rilian sighed – it was such a wonderful chance the duke had given him and he'd have to turn it down. Adelaide continued her speech, "We of the Court of the Lone Islands are anxiously waiting and hoping for a peaceful resolution." She had finished and Trumpkin eyed Rilian.

"Thank you, Lady Adelaide. If you would be so kind as to give the terms to the Lord Regent," Trumpkin stepped forward and she handed him the scroll. "We will look over the list at our next meeting and will have an answer for you shortly. We, at the Court of Narnia, also wish for a peaceful resolution." She nodded. "In the meantime, the Queen and I would be happy to have you and your company as our guests at Cair Paravel." Adelaide nodded her thanks and two fauns ushered her out. Trumpkin approached the throne.

"Well Rilian, what are we going to do this time?" he handed the scroll to the young king. Rilian smiled.

"I could send you."

"Fire and fishgills! Send a dwarf to make peace with the islanders? I'd like to see you try. In any case, it's not me they want to see."

"I know."

"You're the only son of Caspian the Seafarer, who appointed the first Duke of the Lone Islands. A goodwill tour is really not that much to ask."

"If only I could go," Rilian sighed. Trumpkin nodded. "Why did it have to be now? I can't leave with the Queen..."

"I know," said the dwarf.

"I can't go off to sea with her in that condition."

"Well, she's seven months now. Think you could tell that messenger that they can't leave till August?" they both laughed. Rilian appreciated his father's friend very much. Since his disenchantment, he relied a great deal on him for both advising and humor. And since Doctor Cornelius had aided the old dwarf's hearing by a new operation, Trumpkin had become Rilian's most trusted advisor. His humor had also helped steady the young king in difficult situations, like this one.


	2. Continuing the Journey

Eustace opened his eyes to find himself asleep under a tree with his textbooks spread all over. Must have fallen asleep studying again, he groaned. His books were open, lying next to the river and his heart sank a little as he realized he was still at Cambridge, not in Narnia, and probably late for exams on top of it.

"Oh Aslan, couldn't you have sent me back anyway?" he said to himself as he went to the river to collect his books. He leaned over and noticed there was something different about the river. He went closer and realized the thing he was looking at was a reflection... of... a lion?

In one movement Eustace had spun around and embraced the great lion that had been behind him the whole time. "Aslan! Oh Aslan thank you for bringing me back! Letting me see you again! Thank you for hearing me!"

"Welcome, son of Adam. I have heard your thoughts and wishes of returning to Narnia. But your journey here is not without a purpose."

"Yes, I rather expected that," Eustace admitted. Deep down, he thought he heard something like a chuckle emerge from the lion. "What am I to do?"

"Son of Adam, you should know by now that it is for you to discover. My hope in bringing you here this last time is that you will find answers to your questions for yourself. When the time comes you will know why you are here and what you must do." With that he roared and started to disappear.

"But – am I to be all alone?" his question came too late as the lion was already gone. "Typical," he said to himself. "He always goes just when I want him to explain." He stopped. Jill had once said that to him. Where was she? As far as he knew Aslan had never brought anyone to Narnia all alone. Lucy had said it was so they'd always have someone to talk to about it, as it is very frustrating having to keep something so wonderful a complete secret. It didn't make sense that Aslan would only bring him back and leave Jill behind. It wouldn't be fair.

* * *

Lady Adelaide was pleasantly surprised at the warm welcome she'd received from the Narnians. She remembered her grandfather's stories of the country's great beauty, but with current situations she wouldn't have expected such a friendly reception. The king had been very kind, but she suspected his good humor would fade once he read the terms she had brought.

The terms for peace were no more than the islands deserved, she told herself. She knew the list well enough - she had compiled it herself. Truth be told her father disliked her meddling in politics, but she couldn't help it. The Narnians may be well intentioned, but their laws were ancient and hadn't been reviewed in the past seventy-four years, not since Caspian the Tenth had sailed to their islands as a very young man. It was he that had removed the corrupt Governor Gumpas and named her grandfather the first Duke of the Lone Islands.

Her father, Lord Ageous was Duke now, but was very ill. He had governed the islands for over thirty years and wasn't expected to live much longer. Although he is well loved by the people, when he passes the responsibility for the run of the islands would go to her brother, Lord Karl. She did not want to see that happen.

* * *

Eustace had gathered his books together and placed them in his shoulder bag. It seemed rather ridiculous to take them around Narnia, but the university student in him knew he'd be dead if he lost them. Besides, he was grateful to have his bag, the water and crisps he had inside would probably be useful.

He had no idea where he was going, but thought it best to start by walking in the direction Aslan had appeared from. Always the East, Eustace smiled. By nightfall he knew he was headed East, as he recognized the road he was on as the road to Cair Paravel. The ancient road was a famous landmark in Narnia, as it was there that the High King Peter and his brother and sisters traveled from their battle with the White Witch to be crowned. Eustace smiled. The High King Peter, or Peter the Magnificent... to think that right now Peter Pevensie was working at a law firm in Oxford... Queen Susan the Gentle was in New York City blowing all her money on clothes... But here his cousins were legendary.

Well, enough reminiscing, he thought. It can't be by accident that I'm headed for Cair Paravel. With any luck I'll be there by tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

Rilian laid in bed wide awake. It was well past midnight, but he couldn't sleep at all. It was stressful enough knowing that in two more months he was to become a father (which both delighted and terrified him), but added the whole mess with the Lone Islands was just too much. Sleep wasn't even a possibility.

He finally gave up and got out of bed, careful not to disturb his wife who was sound asleep. He put on his robe and left the room. Although it was well into the hours of the early morning, the hall was well lit by torches and dotted by royal guards. Rilian went downstairs and through several rooms until he reached the throne room. There, in a cabinet, he pulled out the list that the Lady Adelaide had presented him with that afternoon.

Rilian read through half of the list before he became too tired to keep his eyes open. The demands were much more than he anticipated and he wondered at the Duke for having the nerve to present him with this. The idea! Some of these items are not only unheard of, but sound incredibly ungrateful to a nation that has governed it for centuries.

No, he thought, as he put the list away, this is certainly not going to be solved tonight. I suppose it's as well that I can't make the journey to the islands, I'll never agree to these demands. He closed his eyes, no, that's not me. I'll negotiate, I suppose. He returned to his room, knowing that he would have to have a few meetings with his advisors and consult the queen as to the best course of action. He certainly can't decide anything right now. He climbed into bed and watched his wife sleeping. Right now his first priority was to her, and she needed him now more than ever.

* * *

Eustace smiled at the banners carrying the scarlet crest of Aslan on them above the bridge of Cair Paravel. After traveling all night, he couldn't stop himself from dozing in the early hours of the morning. When he woke up, it took him a good five minutes to work out where he was, and why he was sleeping in his clothes.

The sight of the castle cheered him up greatly. It was every bit as beautiful as he remembered, and, he was glad to say, it didn't seem as though much had changed. Perhaps not much time had gone by here since his last visit. Judging by the sun, it couldn't be quite noon yet, and with Cair Paravel in sight he started to move a little faster with the thought of a full Narnian lunch awaiting him.

It was as he was descending the final hill between him and the drawbridge, it occurred to him that he had no idea how to get in. True, he'd never had trouble before, but then, there had always been someone he'd known to let him in. Not only did he have no one to introduce him this time, he had no one to ask for either.

He started to worry as he approached the gates, wondering just what in the world he was going to tell the guards. Unfortunately, nothing entered his head except to just go and tell the truth. But then, Narnian guards were not like English guards at all. Approaching one of the King's guards at Windsor Castle and asking to see His Majesty would either get you royally escorted off the premises, or simply laughed at. But here things were very different. Saying that you were sent by the Lion may just be enough. Well, here it goes...


	3. Reunion

Rilian sat at the head of the table in the great dining hall, finishing his lunch. His advisors were awaiting his presence but he was in no hurry to see them. He'd even sent the scroll of the Lone Islands up to their chamber for their perusal. Something about that scroll had bothered him last night, and he still didn't know quite what it was. The language sounded a little odd for the Duke. Yet it carried his seal, and the Lady Adelaide not only resembled her father, but was sailing on his ship. And yet, something wasn't right. He couldn't explain it and he had no idea what to tell his advisors.

Suddenly he heard a clanking of hooves at the far end of the hall. One of his guards, a faun, entered with someone behind him. "Sire," the faun bowed, "this young man says that – "

"Rilian?" Eustace interrupted in excitement. After returning once to Narnia and finding fifty years had gone by, it was a great comfort for him to see his old friend again, only some five or six years older than he remembered him.

Rilian started at the strange youth's familiarity, but within a second he too was able to recognize him. "Eustace?!!"

"You're king now? Oh, but then I forgot you would be. Oh, I have so much to tell you, I say, it is good to see you again." The guard realized that the king did indeed know the young man, so he bowed and returned to his post, leaving the two friends alone.

"Eustace! But whatever are you doing back in Narnia?"

"I scarcely know. Aslan brought me back here but didn't give me any directions." Rilian smiled. "I didn't even know I was headed towards Cair Paravel until I stumbled across it this morning." The two men laughed and Rilian insisted that his friend join him at lunch. They happily chatted, having a lot to catch up on.

"You've grown," Rilian commented. "I apologize for taking a minute to recognize you." Eustace smiled.

"Well it has been three years," Eustace said.

"Three years? Is that all that's gone by in your world?"

"About that. And here? How much time has gone by in Narnia?" Eustace asked, taking a glass of wine.

"Seven years since you, Jill, and Puddleglum rescued me from the Emerald Caves.

"Emerald Caves? Is that what you're calling them now?"

"I'm afraid so. The Narnians have made it into some sort of tourist attraction now. Exploring the caves and rowing on the underground lake. It's perfectly safe now that the Green Lady is dead, but you couldn't pay me enough to go anywhere near them."

"I don't blame you," said Eustace, his eyes wide.

"Well, I'm not happy about it, but I suppose they have a right to explore them if they wish. No one's allowed to go in alone though."

"I should jolly well hope not!" Eustace took a huge gulp of his wine.

"Puddleglum actually still goes down there sometimes, if you can believe it."

"No! Sour old Puddleglum?"

"Oh yes. He'll never admit it, but he loves to tell his stories to the young fauns of the area, and show them the caves. But come now," Rilian stood up. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Who is it?" asked Eustace.

"My wife." Eustace stopped in surprise.

"You've gotten married, Rilian?"

"Oh, going on four years now," the king answered proudly.

"Well congratulations!" Eustace patted his friend on the back. A comical gesture from a boy to a full-grown man, but a fitting one from a boy who had been a great friend of the king's father.

"Thank you, Eustace. That means a lot." They continued down the hall. "I hoped you'd be happy for us."

"Yes, well, I can remember the first woman you almost married," Eustace said with a twinkle in his eye. Rilian burst out laughing. "Of course," he continued, "you were under a severe spell at the time so I don't suppose it counts."

"The Queen and I often joke of it ourselves," he smiled. "Come, I know she'll be anxious to see you."

"As long as it's not another underground witch, she's alright by me." Rilian laughed out loud as the servants opened the doors before them. "I think you'll like her a little better." He grinned as he led the way through the conservatory. Gardeners and maids bowed and stepped aside for the king and his friend.


	4. The Queen

As they neared the end of the room, Eustace was aware of the figure of a woman, stunningly dressed, with long blonde hair. Her back was turned as she was preparing a flower arrangement. Rilian smiled as he approached his young wife. "Darling, we have a visitor." The Queen turned around, revealing a friendly smile and a very obvious pregnancy. Her smile quickly changed to an expression of complete disbelief.

"Eustace?" she asked amazedly. Eustace looked at Rilian in confusion, but the king was smiling at his wife. Eustace turned back to the queen. She had a familiar face, but one that he was unable to place. The Queen didn't wait for recognition from the young Lord Eustace. She immediately ran up and embraced him as if he were an old, dear comrade.

"Ma'am?" Eustace breathed, somewhere between confusion and terror. To his amazement, she laughed.

"Why Eustace, you do not recognize me?"

"It has been a long time for us, my dear," Rilian said to his wife. She smiled at both men in quick understanding.

"Ah, yes... of course. I dare say no time at all has gone by for him since our last meeting." Eustace was trying hard to think of who this lovely woman could be. There had been ladies of the court, of course, and in the country lands... but none that he could remember clearly.

The Queen saw how hard the young lord was struggling so she gently led him to a bench and sat down. She leaned forward and said quietly, "It is good to see you again, Scrubb."

Eustace blinked in amazement and stood straight up. He looked at the Queen closely. "P-Pole?"

The Queen's eyes lit up as she burst into a huge smile. "Yes!" Eustace kept his distance as he studied her face. In the woman before him he could definitely see the girl he once knew – the girl who was somewhat awkward but adventurous, playful yet terribly stubborn... But she looked so different. She was not only older than he remembered her, she had to be older than himself now – by some five years or so.

"It can't be," he said quietly.

"It's me, Eustace," she said gently as Rilian sat next to her.

"But you're so much older now, and – and – " he stared at her stomach. Jill couldn't help laughing at her friend's bewilderment.

"I know, it's been a long time. You better sit down." Eustace had dug his hands into his pockets and was feeling very agitated by not knowing what was going on. Seeing Jill all grown-up and married also made him feel rather cross, although he didn't know why. Yet she looked at him patiently, so he huffed and then sat at a chair opposite. Jill glanced at Rilian, then leaned towards Eustace and began.

TBC


	5. Jill's Story

**AN: **_Thanks so much for the positive reviews! Keep 'em coming! I'll try not to take too long in between updates._

* * *

"It started for me five years ago, during my first year at university," Jill began. Eustace was too confused to listen patiently.

"Five years ago? But we only entered uni last year!"

"Eustace," Jill said, "please calm down."

"I don't understand," he said annoyedly.

"We'll try to explain it if you'll let us," said Rilian. Jill elbowed her husband to tell him he wasn't helping.

"Eustace, please sit down," she said gently. Scrubb looked and realized he'd been pacing without realizing it. Jill was sitting, very calm and proper, with her hand elegantly motioning to his seat. She looked perfectly royal as she did it, and something about it irritated him more. He didn't move.

"Alright," Rilian said to himself as he stood and faced Eustace. "Look here, lad, you yourself have said that time is different between our two worlds. Jill arrived in Narnia five years ago in our time, not yours. You of all people should understand that. Why is seeing her five years older so much different from when you saw my father fifty years older?" Eustace stopped and contemplated this as Rilian returned to Jill's side.

"I don't know why it's different," Eustace admitted. "Except that I never expected to find you here, Pole. Not living here, with..." he looked at the king. "You understand?"

"I think so," she said slowly. "I never would have expected it either," she smiled at Rilian. Eustace sat back down and listened. "I was on the train back to London for spring holiday. I suppose I must have been called then, by Rilian."

"Wasn't me."

"Not directly, perhaps, but it was for you anyway." Rilian looked away, pretending to study the plants. Jill leaned towards Scrubb and explained. "The country was fine, Rilian was just lonely."

"Oh please, Jill," said Rilian.

"Are you going to let me tell this story or not?"

Evidently, neither Rilian nor Eustace had any intention of letting Jill get more than a sentence out at a time. But little by little, she was eventually able to tell what had happened.

Five years ago (by Narnian time) Jill had been returning from her university in Bath. All packed up and on board she closed her eyes and listened to the hum of the train as it sped away from Bath towards London. Her first year at university had been interesting, but she desperately wished she were actually going home for the holidays like her classmates, instead of returning to dreary old London to work. Her parents had shown no interest in her now that her basic schooling had been completed and she had taken it upon herself to pay her own way through university.

Eighteen years old, and already feeling as though she'd never get out of this dreary pattern of studying and working, working and studying. At this rate she doubted she'd ever be able to finish her degree on time, and wondered whether any of this work would really pay off in the end. The war was over and all the returning servicemen had first pick at the job market, women dead last. Most of the other girls at the university were just there to find husbands. Jill sighed and tried to doze. It would be another two hours before they arrived in Paddington, then another half hour on the Underground to reach her flat.

She heard the hum and felt the jerking of the train, but she was used to that. But, with her eyes closed, it seemed to her that she heard something else too. Some sort of call, very distant and very far away. At first she tried to ignore it and go to sleep, but it didn't go away. There was something very strange about the sound, and it seemed to grow louder, and nearer. Finally she opened her eyes to see what it was, but before she could she felt a sharp tug, jerking her backwards. She fell onto the floor on her back, and for a moment thought that the train must have crashed. But when she opened her eyes she realized that she was no longer on the train. She was in fact in a place she'd never seen before in her life.

The roof was high, but dark. The room was not well lit, but what she noticed first was the faces staring down on her in amazement. There were three men all standing above her (as she was laying on her back on the floor). "Sire?" said one of the men.

"I know, I know. Uh – best help the lady up, Charles."

"Yes, yes of course." Jill felt strong arms gently raising her to her feet. Once balanced she shook off her skirt then looked at the men who were facing her. All seemed to be in their early twenties – two were dressed as servants of some sort, and the third wore a band of gold around his head. He must be the king – or prince – or – "RILIAN?!!!" she squealed in amazement. In front of her stood her old friend, the king of Narnia, whom she never expected to see again. Despite the six years that had passed on Earth, he looked exactly the same – almost – the melancholy air that had plagued him shortly after his disenchantment was completely gone. He looked healthy and cheerful, yet he was undoubtedly the same person.

Rilian stepped forward in confusion. "Yes, that is my name," he took her hand, awaiting her introduction.

"Rilian! It's me, Jill!" the young king couldn't stop himself from dropping her hand in surprise and staring at her carefully. One of the pages coughed.

"Sire?"

"It's alright, Alden, just a moment." Jill smiled.

"Typical time difference between our worlds?" she suggested. Rilian smiled and nodded.

"I know this lady," he said to the pages. Jill beamed. "She's one of the children that led me from the Emerald Caves with Sir Puddleglum last year. Go, we must prepare a proper welcome for her!" the pages bowed and climbed up the stairs. Left alone in the room the two friends embraced. "I'm so happy to see you again!" he wrapped her in a giant bear hug. Funny how different she looked from the skinny girl he had remembered.

"I know, I'm so happy to see you too. Oh Rilian," she clung to him and he couldn't keep from laughing. "I know I'm being silly, but I don't know what's happening. How did I get here?" Rilian stopped and pulled away.

"Um..."

"What?" she asked. He didn't answer right away. "I don't understand. Just a second ago I was on the train to London and then..." Rilian nodded. "Do you suppose Aslan could have sent for me?"

"No," he said simply. "No, he didn't send you. I suppose I must have called you," he confessed.

"You wha?" she was too confused to speak coherently. Rilian turned and walked to a table picked up a hunting horn and brought it over.

"My father had oft told me of the magic horn of Queen Susan the Gentle. Whoever blows it shall call up help. With it my father called up the ancient kings and queens who helped him win the throne from Miraz. Trumpkin had told me that it was in the royal treasury, so I just went with those two pages to try and locate it."

"You blew on it and it sent me here?"

"Well, kind of. I mean, we found it, but we weren't sure. It was so plugged up with dust that Alden blew on it to clear it out – and then there you were."

* * *

TBC


	6. Interruptions Again

"It was an accident then?" Eustace interrupted.

"No," Jill answered. "He told that page to blow that horn. Rilian, you just wanted to see what would happen."

"That's true I suppose."

"And it's no coincidence that that page is now Sir Alden."

"He deserved some sort of reward for bringing Narnia her queen." Rilian smiled at his wife.

"Stop, you're making me blush!" she giggled. For the first time since their reunion, Eustace smiled.

"And then you two were married," he concluded.

"Oh hardly!" said Jill.

"That took awhile."

"And whose fault was that?"

"Yours," Rilian teased Jill.

"Mine! You were supposed to marry that Princess from Terebinthia – uh Reyla."

"Reyla?" Eustace asked quietly, already aware that he was no longer part of this conversation.

"I wasn't going to marry her, you know that."

"You mean she wasn't going to marry you."

"Well, there is that. But anyway, you kept flirting with all the men at court. And then whatever it was you had against the Lady Larotta..."

"Ancient history!"

"She was jealous," Rilian said to Eustace.

"I was not. I just didn't like the way she was clinging onto you. You're the king, and for all we knew she could be a psycho killer! It certainly wasn't jealousy, it was my love of country that forced me to hate her."

"You were jealous, Pole," said Eustace. They all laughed for several minutes before Jill was able to continue her story.


	7. Jill's Story Continued

After her first arrival in Narnia and learning of how she had gotten there, Jill was very relieved. Knowing that she wasn't dead, there wasn't a war going on or a prince that needed rescuing, she felt ready to relax and enjoy herself. Rilian was delighted to have someone to entertain, especially since his advisors (Trumpkin especially) had been after him to bring more ladies to the court.

Jill had certainly grown from the last time he'd seen her. She was not only taller, but looked stronger and much more mature. He'd always liked her, but seeing her blossom before his eyes was something he couldn't put into words. He made sure she received a royal welcome and was placed in the royal apartments of the palace. Some of his advisors were winking their eyes at his affection for the pretty girl, but he didn't mind. She was very pretty, but besides that, he owed this young woman something – something he knew he could never fully repay.

Jill never would have wanted to be repaid. She was so happy to be back in Narnia and took pleasure in all the daily delights she experienced. However, when Rilian took her north to the marshlands to visit Sir Puddleglum, her view changed.

"Well, Jill, and what is your assignment this time? Chasing fire-breathing giants? Sailing the stormy seas of the North? Being left alone in the – "

"Oh dear old Puddleglum, you haven't changed one bit!" she kissed her old friend's froggy cheek. "I actually have no mission this time. This time I'm here for fun."

"Fun?" Jill giggled as the concept seemed totally new to the Marsh-Wiggle. "What do you mean? The Lion has given you no mission? None at all?"

"None that I'm aware of," Jill said smiling. Rilian admired how her eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"That doesn't seem right. That Aslan would bring you here during a time of peace with no task at all."

"I haven't seen Aslan at all."

"He didn't send you?"

"No. Rilian did!"

"That's right," said Rilian. He smiled somewhat proudly. The Marshwiggle frowned (more than usual). "I called her, you see, by the magic horn. It was an accident... I think." Jill smiled at her friends.

"But if the Lion has given you no job to do, how are you to know when you are to return home?" asked Puddleglum. Jill's eyes widened and she stared at Rilian.

"Oh, come now, Puddleglum," said the young king. "I'm sure she'll be able to return without any trouble. Ah, did not the High King Peter first arrive in Narnia without any directions?" Rilian was suddenly very thankful he had paid some attention to all those boring history classes.

"Yes, but it was during the hundred year reign of the White Witch. Their tasks were obvious. I can't think Pole could be brought here just to 'have fun.'"

"He's right, Rilian."

"Jill, now don't worry. We'll get you back home."

"But how? I don't see how there's anyway to get me back without Aslan. I'll be stranded here. Forever." She had started to cry and Rilian had no choice but to put his arms around the sobbing girl.

"We'll figure it out, Jill, don't worry. In the meantime, why don't you try to enjoy it here? Look, even Puddleglum's glad to see you." He motioned for the Marshwiggle to smile, but the result was pretty scary. She eventually pulled herself together.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I suppose I should be thankful to be here under any circumstances. You know, when I first went back with Scrubb I thought I would have paid anything to be back here for just one moment. As far as being stranded goes –"

"You could do worse," Rilian finished for her.

"Much, much worse," agreed the Marshwiggle.

TBC


	8. A New Life in Narnia

_**AN: **Thanks for all the great reviews! Glad to know someone's reading these besides me and my cat._

* * *

Jill returned to Cair Paravel in low spirits. Rilian could understand that – Sir Puddleglum often had that effect on people – but days passed and she didn't improve, then Rilian started to worry. He had planned a royal presentation for her, where she would officially receive her royal title for previous service to the crown. (When Puddleglum had been knighted, she and Eustace had received titles in their honor, but neither of them had been there at the time.)

She had begged Rilian not to, but he couldn't be persuaded and following the ceremony he hosted a ball in her honor. Surprisingly, she really enjoyed herself that night. The young men buzzing around her was worlds away from the horrid school dances where no one but Scrubb would stand up with her. Even Rilian took the opportunity to whisk around the floor once or twice.

What Jill didn't know was that the advisors had been after Rilian to take a wife all year. There was a princess on one of the Seven Isles that had been talked of on several occasions. But Rilian had resisted. Since his time with the Green Lady he'd been in no hurry to get married. Now with Jill's visit he had an excuse to stay.

He didn't want to voyage to the Seven Isles and conveniently forgot about any proposals of the princess voyaging to Narnia. Jill was now his guest, he explained, and he was completely taken with her. She was alone in his country and it was up to him to look after her. And, it must be said, that since seeing the Lady Jill at the ball, the advisors had said nothing more of the princess.

As time went by, Jill started to think of Earth less and less. Rilian had sent a ship East in search of Aslan, but it had yet to return. A year had passed and Aslan had shown no interest in returning her, so she settled into her new life at Cair Paravel.

Time passed and Rilian was still under constant pressure to take a wife. He had lost ten years during his time underground – he had to marry soon and produce an heir, there was no question about that. Rilian had been in love with Jill since the second he had seen her appear before him in the treasury. But he knew she wouldn't marry him. She had adjusted to living in Narnia well, but she was not yet ready to accept that she was there permanently. After two years Rilian grew tired waiting for Jill to accept the truth, and finally gave in to his advisors and sailed for Terebinthia to claim the hand of the Princess Reyla. Jill took the news very badly. She refused to speak to anyone during that time, and wouldn't read any of the king's letters. If she had, she may have seen a very different picture.

Rilian had arrived safely in Terebinthia, and was staying at the palace where he was introduced to his intended. Princess Reyla was a sweet girl who was greatly surprised to see the great King Rilian finally appear after two years. She in fact, had no desire to marry – especially this king, who she observed, was obviously completely lovesick for someone else. Reyla refused to make both her and Rilian miserable by agreeing to this ridiculous marriage, so she told him to go back to Narnia and marry the girl he wanted.


	9. In the Courtyard

After hearing the story Eustace had left Jill and Rilian to get settled into his rooms. Finding himself free until dinner, he went for a stroll through the castle courtyard. So, he thought, Jill's queen now. He smiled. He'd always liked Jill and was happy to see her so well settled, and Rilian obviously adored her.

Why then was he so bothered by seeing the two of them together? He couldn't explain it. They were both his friends, seeing them married should make him happy. He kicked a rock. He was happy for them... and he wasn't. He couldn't explain it.

"Good afternoon, My Lord," Eustace looked up to see a very pretty girl with long blonde hair approach. She was obviously a courtier of some sort – addressing him by a title he didn't know he had.

"My Lady," he answered. He wasn't happy to have been interrupted.

"I am Lady Adelaide of the Lone Islands." Eustace bowed. "And you are the Lord Eustace?"

"I am."

"I thought so. I very much wanted to meet you. I believe you once knew my grandfather, Lord Bern?"

"Yes!" Eustace's eyes lit up at the memory. "Indeed, when we sailed the _Dawn Treader_ to the world's end. He's your grandfather?"

"Was my grandfather. He passed away quite a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, he had a good long life. My father's now the Duke. I came to Narnia as his messenger." Eustace nodded. "Did I interrupt you?"

"No, no," he lied. "I was just taking a stroll."

"May I join you?" he really didn't want her company, but he knew he couldn't refuse, so he accepted and they walked on.

"So you have returned to Narnia again," she observed.

"Yes. Didn't expect to see it so different."

"Oh surely it hasn't changed that much. When you were last here, wasn't Rilian still king?"

"Yes, but he hadn't been crowned yet. And Jill..."

"Oh yes, the Queen! She was from your world – a friend of yours before she came back and married the king!"

"Yes she was. I had no idea she'd come back."

"Oh dear, that must have been quite a shock for you."

"I'd rather not discuss it if you don't mind," he didn't feel ready or patient enough to talk to this strange girl about Jill. Adelaide blushed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright," he shouldn't have snapped at her and he knew it. "So, tell me, how are the Islands? And how in the world could you bear to leave them at this time of year?" she laughed.

"I've lived there all my life. They're beautiful, especially Bernstead – my grandfather's estate – but I love to travel. I always wanted to see Narnia, I remember Grandad telling me stories about it. Beaversdam and Aslan's How, and the Fords of Beruna!" Eustace couldn't keep from laughing at the girl's excitement. "I suppose it sounds rather silly."

"No, not at all. I didn't mean to laugh – you just remind me so of – "

"Who?"

"Jill." She smiled. He instantly changed the subject. "So your father sent you as his messenger?"

"Yes," she said staring at the ground. "I'm afraid political relations are a little strenuous right now."

"What do you mean?" Eustace's head snapped up worriedly.

"You see, Narnia has – do you really want me to go into all this? It's rather complicated."

"Please tell me, I love the islands. What's going on?"

"Well the islands have been ruled by Narnia for centuries, and it's done a good job, but the laws haven't been reviewed in seventy years – not since Caspian the Tenth made my grandfather the first Duke. The islanders feel the crown doesn't care about their concerns, just their tax money. We're asking for a voice in the court, so we have a say –"

"A representative! You mean you don't have one?!!!" Eustace was shocked.

"Well, no. It's a rather new idea – some might say unheard of – we've never asked for one before."

"But that's taxation without representation! We lost a whole country doing that!" Adelaide looked confused but nodded.

"Well the king may not share your opinion. It is rather presumptuous I suppose –"

"Of course Rilian will agree! It's pure evil to just govern people without a say, it's tyranny!" Eustace was finally grateful he had found some use for his political philosophy classes at uni.

Adelaide lowered her eyes. "I could never speak so of our king," she said quietly. "The crown of Narnia has been more than kind over the years and does deserve our respect. I'm afraid my proposals will seem like ungratefulness."

"Your proposals? I thought you said you were here as your father's messenger."

"Oh – yes. That's what I meant," she said a little too quickly. "My father's proposals."

"Alright," said Eustace sitting down. "Suppose you tell me the truth."

* * *

TBC


	10. Adelaide's Mission

At first Adelaide couldn't decide what to say. Eustace motioned for her to sit and started for her.

"Does your father know you're here?"

"Well... no, not exactly," she confessed. "But some of his advisors do."

"'Some' meaning...?"

"One." Eustace leaned back and waited for the rest. "My father's on his deathbed. He could care less what's happening in the world, and Karl is dying for an excuse to go to war – "

"Who's Karl?"

"My brother. So you see, I had to come. It was the only chance for a peaceful resolution. If my father dies and Karl becomes the next duke – "

"So you made the proposals up yourself and took your father's ship."

"I had to!"

"And gave Rilian terms for peace which the Duke has never seen!" he couldn't believe it. Adelaide knew she had lost and avoided his eyes. "You have to tell the king."

"No – no, please. Please, it's the only way to have peace."

"By negotiating with you?"

"It has to be me! My father is deathly ill and there's no reasoning with my brother. The deception's unfortunate, but entirely necessary." Eustace looked her in the eye.

"If you don't tell him, I will." Adelaide said nothing but looked down at the ground. Eustace calmed down a little. "You do realize that without the permission of the Duke, you have no legal say." She nodded. "How much did you really hope to accomplish without it?"

"I... just thought I could do something. I know what the Islanders want – Dad doesn't and Karl couldn't care less. If the king would just agree to the terms, I know they're not official, but you must believe that they are all that the islanders want!"

"And who are you to determine that?"

"I'm the only member of the duke's family that has any contact with them – except for Karl who goes to them only to spread lies about how Narnia is plotting against us. He wants a revolution."

"Adelaide," Eustace sighed, "none of this makes any sense. Why would your brother want a revolution?"

"I don't know. He's always been like that – power hungry and eager to prove how big and tough he is. So he's picking on our rulers who have done nothing to us – just have some old-fashioned laws. It's not right."

"Then why not go to the king with the truth in the first place?"

"Because he wouldn't listen to me. As you say, without my father's blessing I have no political power."

"Alright," Eustace stood up. "I'll try and speak to Rilian about it. Till then, is it enough that I ask you to stop lying?" she looked up guiltily.

"I didn't want to, you know."

"I don't care. Just stop. That's not how diplomacy works in this place, remember? That's what happened to Gumpas!" Eustace laughed at the memory and Adelaide smiled.

"I won't say anything more about the proposals until you've spoken to the king," she promised.

"Thank you." He kissed her hand, and took his leave. As he walked back to his rooms he smiled at how the Narnian air had once again brought back some of his more courtly manners. If he'd tried kissing any girl's hand at school he'd have been thrown into the river. Something about this land that has always seemed more graceful – he knew he had missed it.

* * *

TBC


	11. Political Discussions

At evening Eustace was summoned for dinner. Instead of going to the great dining hall, he was surprised to be ushered into a small room upstairs, where only Jill and Rilian were sitting. They both smiled when they saw him.

"Eustace! Come in!" Jill called as he entered.

"Rilian, Jill," he nodded as he sat down.

"I hope you found your rooms comfortable."

"Very, thank you. Are we dining alone tonight?"

"Tonight, yes. Our guests will join us tomorrow – but Jill thought you may not wish to have a royal banquet to deal with on your first night."

"Thank you. In fact, I believe I met one of your guests this afternoon. Adelaide Bern of the Lone Islands?"

"Ah, our messenger. Yes indeed."

"Then you are one up on me, I have yet to see this mysterious Lady Adelaide," said Jill. "I haven't been attending many official receptions recently," she patted her stomach and smiled. "What's she like?"

"Very interesting. In fact, Rilian, I found out some things about her that you should know before you consider her proposals."

"Really?" Rilian and Jill exchanged glances.

"Darling, do we have to discuss this right now?" Jill asked her husband.

"Do we?" Rilian asked Eustace.

"I'm afraid we should – before you see her tomorrow."

"Alright," Jill said as she sat back. Four years of being married to the king of Narnia had come hand in hand with political discussions taking over dinner. "What's going on?"

"Well," Eustace took a sip of wine and cleared his throat. "For starters, she is not here under the duke's orders."

"What?" asked Jill.

"She came in his ship – and her scroll carries his seal," said Rilian.

"Oh, she is his daughter. But he didn't send her."

"How do you know this?"

"She told me so herself." Rilian looked at his wife then back at Eustace. "Apparently the duke is deathly ill, and she came herself to try and stop this mess."

"And who is she to think she can do that?" Rilian demanded.

"Well she is the duke's daughter – "

"And because of that she thinks she has the right to single-handedly negotiate peace between two nations?" Rilian was getting angrier every second. Jill placed a hand on his shoulder and he closed his eyes and seemed to calm a little.

"Rilian, I'm not condoning what she did, but she did have a reason for it."

"That I believe," said Jill. Rilian's head snapped up. "Rilian, you know as well as I what relations are like right now. There's even talk of succession!"

"And you know what? I have half a mind to let them have their independence!" Jill and Eustace both stared at Rilian as if he had lost his mind. "See how long they can last without Narnian protection!" he stood up.

"SIT DOWN!" Jill yelled. The King of Narnia instantly obeyed. "Alright, that's enough politics for one meal. Rilian, pass the rolls." With Jill in charge both men calmed down. The queen seldom gave orders, but when she did, everyone obeyed.

The rest of the meal was much more agreeable. Eustace told Jill what was happening back on Earth, and about his family and cousins. Then he realized there was still something he hadn't said yet. "Congratulations on your baby, Pole," he smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner." Jill beamed proudly.

"Thank you, Eustace."

"When is it due?"

"August," she smiled at Rilian. "Dr. Cornelius says it will be a boy – "

"But he's often mistaken," Rilian smiled. "And Jill refuses to go to the centaurs to find out what the stars might say."

"I don't care what the stars say. I'm going to be happy no matter what it is." Eustace smiled at his onetime school friend.

"So have you thought of any names?"

"Actually, we really haven't," said Rilian.

"Eustace Clarence is a fine, aristocratic name," he said. He smiled to himself as the monarchs both looked terrified. "I'm only joking." Jill laughed out loud.

"Scrubb!"

"I wouldn't wish my name on anyone." Jill and Rilian both laughed. Eustace smiled to himself, they seem so happy.

* * *

TBC 


	12. Aslan's Opinion

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews - very encouraging! Sorry the chapter's so short, but I'm trying to make them stand alone... maybe I should condence??? I'm open to suggestions. Oh, and I owe this, so Lady Viola, this chapters for you :)_

* * *

After dessert Rilian excused himself, to arrange a meeting with his advisors in the morning. Jill and Eustace remained, quietly chatting. Eustace was finishing up the wine, and Jill continued nibbling on the strawberries.

"No wine for you?"

"I can't."

"Oh, of course. Sorry, I forgot. Wow, that must stink. No alcohol?"

Jill laughed. "I'm not in university anymore, Scrubb. I think I outgrew binge drinking long ago."

"So have I," he lied. Jill laughed – she knew him far better than that.

"Anyways, giving up alcohol isn't that bad. You should have seen me five months ago – I had the strangest cravings – ugh, I can't even believe some of the things I was eating."

"Really?"

"Oh poor Rilian. You know I used to send him down to the kitchen at four in the morning for chocolate covered pickles?" Eustace almost choked on his wine.

"Pole, that's absolutely disgusting."

"Well, fortunately they didn't last for too long. Now I'm just humongous," she smiled and stared off into space. When she looked back she noticed Scrubb was watching her intently. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just that," he paused and smiled, "I can't remember ever seeing you so happy." Jill's smile broadened. "And I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you. You know, I thought you were a little angry at first."

"Oh – I was just upset that nobody told me anything about it – but no, I'm certainly not angry. You really love it here, don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"But don't you miss Earth? And your family?"

"Oh my family – not at all. They never understood me, I doubt they've even noticed I'm gone."

"Now look here, don't you think that's a bit harsh? They're your parents, after all, they must love you. And wonder what became of you."

"I suppose they do wonder sometimes. But they probably think I just ran away... I guess I did, really," she smiled. "But that was years ago. When I first came here I thought of England all the time."

"There was no way for you to return," Eustace remembered.

"Well..." Jill sighed quietly to herself.

"What? Was there?"

"I... oh, I don't know. But we did try at first. At the very beginning, we really did try. I was so bent upon it, Rilian sent a ship east in search of Aslan. But then we fell in love... so by the time Aslan appeared – "

"He appeared? You never told me that!"

"Well, it was in a dream. But he came to both me and Rilian. Aslan didn't want me to be in Narnia at all. He certainly didn't approve of Rilian's plans where I was concerned. He was mad at Rilian for bringing me here, and he was mad at me for staying."

"Staying? But how could you leave?" she shook her head.

"No, that's not the point. My being there had prevented Rilian from marrying Reyla – who was, after all, his intended."

"I see." He took another sip of wine – a habit he'd picked up in university. Drinking seemed to make big stories go by quickly. "Is that why Rilian went to the Islands then? Because of Aslan?"

"Yes. We were both miserable about it, and I wouldn't even go to see him off. But it didn't matter in the end. Thanks to Reyla I suppose, we both knew it was just too late. I think Aslan knew it too. He never prevented our marriage, and now we have an heir coming." She unconsciously patted her stomach again. "And now he's brought you back."

"That he did," Eustace chuckled.

"I think it's safe to say he's not mad at us."

"I think he understands."

* * *

TBC


	13. Rilian's Story

_AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews - you don't know how much I love hearing them. Sorry for the long silence - but be prepared. Better get a pillow and blankie, this chapter's long. _

_Meg: Thanks for the advice. I tried to label them a little better - hope it helps.___

_tsubaki-sakura: Sorry it took so long - meant to cut this down a bit more, but decided to just post it before I found any tri-headed canines coming after me :)_

_Lady Viola: My favorite sister, my only sister, please read, please respond, please quit knocking on my door when I'm sleeping!_

* * *

"Rilian?" Jill called as she closed the door to their chamber.

"I'm here," he said, coming out of his closet wearing a robe and carrying a towel.

"Feel better?"

"I suppose. I needed to relax. Sorry I kind of blew up back there." Jill suppressed the urge to laugh. Her husband was one of the calmest people she'd ever known. And he thought he had just 'blown up?' She couldn't help smiling.

"You didn't, you were just upset. Understandably so."

"Thank the Lion for Eustace. If he hadn't found out about Adelaide – "

"Oh, can we just quit talking about Adelaide for tonight? I'm so tired of it." Rilian smiled and nodded.

"I arranged it with Trumpkin. We'll all discuss what's best to be done with her and the islands tomorrow. Till then..." she grinned.

"I need to get changed," she said, kissing his cheek. "I'll be right back." Rilian watched his wife disappear into her dressing room, then sat down on the bed.

"Eustace seemed to be in a better mood tonight," he said.

"Yes, he was," she answered from the next room.

"He was pretty angry this afternoon."

"I think he was more annoyed at being left out than anything else. Poor Scrubb."

"I remember the stories my father told me of how Eustace was before he met Aslan."

"Oh, he was a horrid little troll."

"Yes, I think that was it." Jill couldn't help laughing.

"But don't ever let him catch you asking about how he was before. He was always very touchy about it." Jill came out of the dressing room and sat next to him.

"Well, he's allowed to be. Anyways," he laid back and wound an arm around his wife, "I was hardly at my most charming when we first met, now was I?" Jill giggled as he kissed her.

"You were a beast."

"I love you too."

Later that night, as Jill slept, Rilian glanced over a few papers before putting out the light. He turned and watched her for a moment. It seemed so strange sometimes, their being together. He could understand why Eustace had been so shocked to find out about it. He smiled, maybe he hadn't broken the news the most gently... But Eustace had calmed down. Yes, Jill was probably right. Eustace wasn't mad, just frustrated at being left out. Now that he understood the situation, he seemed truly happy for them.

Perhaps Eustace also remembered what it had been like when they had first met. Rilian watched Jill as she breathed gently – he had always liked her. When he had first seen her she had been just a girl – but an undeniably sweet one. He had been unable to speak – only to watch as she, Eustace, and Puddleglum talked to the Green Lady, and were happily sent to be eaten alive at Harfang... Well, fortunately they all had had someone watching out for them.

There had always been something about Jill that he had liked from the very beginning. When he saw her again in the caves he instantly recognized her, and despite the spell, tried to treat her properly. Jill had been the only one of the group at that time that looked at him sympathetically. That was why he had asked them to stay when the enchantment came. He was out of his head, but he always knew he could trust her.

And she had saved him. Oh, to be sure, it was just as much Eustace and Puddleglum – and Aslan come to think of it – but it was Jill alone who had looked at him with compassion throughout the enchantment. He'd never forgotten it.

Then that wonderful day when she had reappeared before him, in the treasury of Cair Paravel. All grown-up and independent, he had found her bewitching. He hadn't gotten over her – he never would.

That ball he'd thrown for her – and all the dances he'd stolen away from the courtiers. All the winks and grins he'd tried to ignore from his advisors as he whisked his favorite lady around the room. She had thought he was crazy – dancing all night with her. He probably was – there had been an awful lot of wine involved...

* * *

Jill put down her glass as she saw the king approach her again. She was having a fantastic time – despite all the protestations she'd put against his throwing the ball in her honor. She'd only been in Narnia for a few weeks, and had been very nervous. Fortunately though, she didn't need to worry about embarrassing herself trying to dance and make small talk with dukes and lords with names she couldn't pronounce – Rilian had kept her occupied most of the night.

She had danced with a few other people, but none of them were anywhere near as amusing as Rilian. She adored being with him, and he was by far the best dancing partner she could have hoped for. She couldn't help being proud of the fact that the handsome king was a great friend of hers – and would be sure to cross the room and beg for dance after dance, just for the satisfaction of seeing the jealous glances she was getting from the other ladies of the court.

He grinned as he reached her. "Another dance?"

"Oh no, now please, Rilian. Not again!" As much as she liked it, the fact was that after ten dances, she knew the whole room was watching them. She'd enjoyed herself all night, but she knew she shouldn't push it too far. The foolish grins on the advisors faces told her that one more dance and they'd be expecting an announcement of their engagement in the morning. The faces of the ladies of the court told her that one more dance and there would be bloodshed.

"You're turning me down?"

"No – yes – I – oh, you're aggravating. Can't we just talk?"

"Oh... yeah, sure we can." He seemed to lose his balance for a second, but then stood upright.

She stopped and looked at him. "Are you alright?" she asked. He stumbled a bit, but remained focused.

"Yes of course. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Drunk? The idea! I'll have you know a king is never intoxicated."

"Oh? Then what are you?"

"Festive."

"Oh dear. I better get you upstairs."

"Can we?" Jill groaned as she led him up the stairs. "Oh, I've got to take my royal leave."

"Well then bow. You've got to go before anyone else notices."

"Notices what?" he said, far too loudly.

"Rilian, let's just go. Right now. This could be really bad for you if you're caught."

"I'm not drunk, Jill. Hey, why don't you call me 'Ril'? See? Then we'd be Jill and Ril!"

"Oh God, just stop talking."

After a few more protests from the king, Jill had been able to get him into his rooms and tried to sober him up. Unfortunately, the longer he was awake, the worse he got. She finally gave up and left him to sleep it off.

The next morning she crept into his room to check on him. She was relieved to find him wide awake, and speaking in complete sentences again. He smiled when he saw her, although he did have the grace to be embarrassed about his behavior the night before. She came in and joined him by his seat at the fireplace.

"I'm very sorry I put you through that."

"Oh really, Rilian, it wasn't that bad. I've seen boys far worse off than that."

"What?" he looked honestly shocked. "They let you see them like – like – "

"Ones that can handle their liquor far worse than you. You ought to see Scrubb at his new fraternity... Well, we won't go there. But really, Rilian, don't worry about it."

"I shouldn't have behaved that way. It was no way for a monarch –"

"It was a fun party. Everyone enjoyed it. And don't worry, really. I don't think anyone noticed you. You were far from the only one who got into Puddleglum's special brandy. Or as you were calling it last night, 'Wiggle-Wine.'"

Rilian stared at Jill in horror. "Wiggle-Wine?!! Oh no. No, please tell me you're joking."

She shook her head. Rilian hung his head in shame. "I'm never touching that stuff again."

"Oh sure."

"Okay, time to change the subject," he announced. "You were by far the most beautiful girl at the ball last night. Everyone's eyes were on you." Jill rolled her eyes in response.

"I can't believe you actually made me dance with you ten times. Rilian, there were other people at that ball!"

"I suppose so. But you didn't really mind. Uh, did you?"

"I didn't. It was fun. But those advisors of yours. Always grinning and nodding... what did they think we were doing?" Rilian knew better than to answer that honestly.

"If we'd danced together anymore they may think you'd fallen for me."

"I'd fallen for you! You're the one that kept crossing the room, ignoring all those ladies who would have given their teeth for you to glance at them. Do you have any idea how much they hate me now?" Rilian grinned. She looked so pretty when she was trying to lecture.

He hadn't been able to stop himself from kissing her then. It was the first time he'd done it, and she had been so surprised that she just stared at him in amazement. Of course he then lost all his courage, backed away, excused himself, and spent most of the next week trying to avoid her.

That of course hadn't worked very well. She'd always been far more direct than him.

* * *

Well, that all was a long time ago. He smiled as he blew out the candle. Perhaps he'd tell Eustace the whole of the story in the morning. Yes, he knew he'd want to hear it. He was happy for the two of them, but he still didn't know how it had all happened, or what the change had been like for Jill, once they had married and she knew she'd never return home.

Rilian leaned over and lightly kissed his wife on the cheek before closing his eyes. Oh, of course over their years together things had gone up and down. Nothing was ever perfect, but he was so happy to have her with him. And he knew she was happy being there. He probably couldn't tell Eustace what the change had been like - to this day he still didn't know what she had left behind in her world, because she did not talk about it. For her, her life in England was as dead as his life underground. She never spoke of it and he never asked. They had both moved on.

* * *

TBC 


	14. Myths and Legends

_AN: Okay, I think I've finally found enough time between classes to keep this story updated. Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate good ones, I appreciate bad ones. I hate nothing so much as the silent treatment!_

_Yyunesprith: some interesting points - and I really hope that as you read further you'll see that I do respect CS Lewis a great deal. I can understand why you may feel that way in reguards to the last chapter... but I do need to put my own spin on a few things. What I've been doing recently is backstory, which I think you're right, isn't really helping my plot very much and is just taking away my chances of being faithful to Lewis. So, we'll see what happens._

_Princess Viola: Thank you for reviewing. You've always been my first critic. And thanks for biking out in the rain to get me my medicine. I feel much better :)_

_

* * *

_The next morning the young monarchs met Eustace for breakfast. As they had expected he didn't miss a beat in bringing up the Isles and Adelaide. Jill still had yet to meet the Lady Adelaide, but she was already predisposed to like her.

"You have to admire her courage, despite her flaws," said Eustace to Rilian. Rilian didn't respond, so Jill piped in.

"Well I confess I do find her somewhat admirable. Although I do think her ideas of just what she alone may accomplish seem a little misplaced."

"What do you mean?" asked Eustace.

"Oh, she's out to save the world," said Jill. "Don't you see? She wants to be Galahad. Returning from abroad with the cup of life – restoring the land to peace and prosperity for centuries to come." Eustace laughed out loud.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rilian, who looked completely lost.

"Sir Galahad!" said Eustace. "Oh, of course. I forgot you wouldn't know it."

"It's a very famous legend from our world," said Jill. "Sir Galahad and King Arthur – "

"And his knights of the round table!" Eustace exclaimed. The two school friends smiled at each other, before looking back at Rilian.

"Oh go on, you two. Tell me," said the monarch. He was smiling as he poured himself a cup of tea. This might be amusing.

"Well," Jill looked at Eustace, pleading for help. "I really don't know where to begin."

"Arthur was this legendary king, who ruled in Camelot," said Eustace. "He assembled the bravest knights to serve at his round table."

"And Galahad was one of them," guessed Rilian.

"Right. And there was peace and prosperity and happiness and frolicking all about," said Eustace. Jill giggled.

"Do you know how Galahad came to Camelot?" she asked.

"I don't remember. I think it changes based on who's telling the story. But anyways, skip ahead some forty years, to when the country started to waste away. Arthur sent his knights to find the Holy Grail – um..." here he stopped, wondering how in the world he was going to explain that.

"That's a cup with magical powers," Jill put in.

"Well, yes, if you want to boil it down to one sentence. Um – anyways, Galahad was the one who found it. After many trials and tribulations that no one really remembers but get worse each time it's told, he brought the cup back to Camelot. And with this cup the land was restored."

"And Arthur ruled forever," Rilian finished.

"No, uh – actually he died. But that's not the point!" Eustace exclaimed. Jill couldn't stop laughing.

"He dies? What a horrible ending! That's not fair!" Narnian legends seem much more pleasant.

"Oh, but first his wife cheated on him with his best friend," said Jill. "And then he is killed by his son –"

"That he had with his sister," Eustace finished. Then they both laughed at the expression on Rilian's face. "We left a lot out, okay?"

Despite their best efforts at explaining the Arthurian myths to a Narnian king, Eustace and Jill finally had to give up. After a little while longer Rilian had to excuse himself to meet with his advisors. Jill and Eustace spoke for a little while, before Jill felt exhausted and decided she needed more rest. Eustace spent the rest of the day with Adelaide.

That afternoon Rilian returned to their rooms to get ready for the banquet that evening. He was surprised to find Jill asleep, but not worried. She'd been tiring out very often. Just her condition, he told himself. Nothing unusual.

"Are you finished with the advisors?" she asked when she saw him.

"For now. We've reached a decision about Adelaide." Jill groaned. "What?"

"Not her again!"

"Was Eustace talking about her again after I left?"

"Urgh, I'll say," she answered. "He wouldn't shut up about her beauty, bravery, charm..."

"I see. That's why you don't want to talk about her," he observed.

"I am just so tired of hearing about her perfect skin and golden hair and two-inch waist." Rilian laughed out loud.

"Oh so that's it," he said. Jill rolled her eyes.

"I'm not jealous – "

"I never said you were," he said, grinning.

"I suppose I just get frustrated – being this huge, cooped up in here all day."

"You can leave the castle, you know. It is allowed."

"No, I know. But I can't help feeling self-conscious about being seen in this condition. I know it's silly, but –"

"Darling, there have been pregnancies in the royal family before. It's not exactly a new thing."

"You're a brat. Anyways, I am still getting work done. Much more than I used to." Rilian nodded, he knew this was true. Since she had given up her daily rides she had devoted a lot of time into doing his job for him. She organized events, planned ceremonies, oversaw contracts... he now wished he'd let her run the Lone Islands as well, since that was the one job he was screwing up.

"Okay. Right now though, your job is to get dressed. You, my darling, pregnant or not, do still have to play hostess to the Lady Adelaide and her entourage tonight."

"Oh mane of Aslan – the banquet! I completely forgot!"

"It's alright. There's plenty of time. Get ready now. I'll tell you what the advisors and I decided on after dinner." With that he left his wife to get dressed, and ready for the feast.

TBC


	15. The Decision

The feast was a great success. Whatever the troubles and the decisions made, the whole court put their worries behind them for the night. Eustace's late arrival had made seating arrangements a chore for Jill, but she simply ordered an extra seat at the head table. No politics were discussed that evening. Mostly the conversation circled around Jill herself, and the upcoming birth. Several names were suggested, almost everyone seemed to think the new prince or princess should be named after them.

After dinner, Jill made a graceful withdrawal. She wasn't tired, but still didn't like being seen by everyone while she was in that state. Rilian joined her not long after.

"Well, the banquet was a triumph. You did it."

Jill smiled, but was impatient to know the news. "What did you decide to do?"

Rilian's smile disappeared. He looked very serious as he avoided her eye. "Adelaide's done what she came here to do. We can send her home and still discuss it."

"What, have her voyage home without an answer?" Jill was shocked.

"Yes. We can send another ship if we need to. Till then, it seems to me we can get a lot more done without her here, distracting everyone."

"You're probably right. Oh – I don't think Eustace will like this at all."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Seems to me Scrubb hasn't said much about anyone else since he met this Lady Adelaide." Rilian stopped what he was doing and stared at Jill.

"Oh no. You don't think he..." his voice trailed off. Jill didn't answer, just watched her husband. "Of all the women at Cair Paravel, he had to fall for that one."

"She's not altogether bad, Rilian. She's rather courageous for one so young. I can't help admiring that."

"For breaking the law?"

"For doing what she thought was right."

"What she thought – Darling, have you read her list of proposals?"

"Yes I have. Scrubb brought them up to me."

"So he wanted you to work on me? Aslan's mane. First the duke, then Eustace, and now my own wife! She can make herself heard, that's for sure."

"Rilian, don't get so upset. I asked Scrubb for the scroll. I wanted to know what in the world could be so important that two very rational men could be so inflamed by."

"Fine. So now you know."

"No. Now I'm more mystified than ever. What in the world do you have against the islands having their own representation?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! From you!"

"Will you calm down? There's no reason to get this upset."

"Upon the lion I have never met with any girl who had the amount of disrespect and rudeness – she's turning my own household against me. She doesn't even have the right to enjoy our hospitality."

"Rilian, you're being a pig." Jill pushed her husband toward the bed. "Go to sleep."

"Jill stop it. You're not right all the time, you know."

"Just most of it."

"No, you're really not right on this subject." He lowered his voice. "You're really not. You don't understand the Narnian laws. You weren't raised here – you didn't grow up learning how to govern these lands. Neither was Eustace." Jill looked at him, and something in her expression seemed to soften. She sat down next to him. "I don't have all the answers, Jill, but I do know what I'm doing. Please, just trust me on this. I'll do the right thing, you know that."

"Alright," she breathed. "Alright. I'll talk to the Lady Adelaide tomorrow and tell her."

* * *

"Lady Adelaide?" Jill asked as she saw the fair-haired girl approach.

"Your Majesty," she curtsied.

"Ah, we meet at last. I've heard so much about you."

"Oh dear."

Jill couldn't help laughing. "Yes. I have heard quite a bit, I thought it was time we met face to face."

Adelaide nodded.

"My husband has told me of your proposals, and the Lord Eustace I believe has spoken to you about them."

"He has."

"And you are aware of the breach of conduct committed by yourself in this venture?"

"I am, and I have offered my apologies to your husband for my behavior."

"I haven't called you here to discuss only that. Eustace has told me of your situation, and I hoped you might better explain it to me, if you wish me to speak to my husband about it."

Adelaide's eyes lit up in hope.

"I'm very happy to, You Majesty. That's very generous of you."

Jill smiled and motioned for Adelaide to approach.

"From what I understand, you are seeking a means of representation for the islands." Adelaide nodded. "Do you feel you need representation?"

"Yes."

"Why? Has the crown of Narnia been an unfair governing authority?"

"No, truthfully, it has not."

"Then why do you seek to change it?"

"It is for the sake of the people, who wish to have a say in their taxation."

"The Islands pay the same tribute as the rest of Narnian territories. I do not understand their objection."

"With all respect, Your Majesty, the islands just wish to have a voice. They do not wish to undo all the good that your land has done for us, but simply to participate in it."

"Why now?"

"I'm afraid my own family may have been a cause in it. You see, my brother, the Lord Karl, wishes for nothing less than civil war."

"Oh come now, don't you think you are being a little over-dramatic?"

"Indeed I am not, Ma'am. If I hadn't seen just how big of a danger my own relations have become, I never would have had the presumption to journey here on my own."

"I see." Jill slowly stood up and walked to the window.

Adelaide watched her, then spoke again. "I know I was wrong-"

"Yes you were wrong. And you will be leaving in the morning." Jill still had her back to the girl as she delivered the news.

"Leave? What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you," Jill said, facing Adelaide but avoiding eye contact. "This was determined before you set foot in this room. My husband is adamant upon not furthering the presumption by continuing our hospitality." There Jill stopped and met her eye. "I am sorry. However, you must not think that simply because you will be gone, that we will have forgotten all you have done here." Adelaide had no idea what to do. She just stood still and watched as the queen finished her speech. "The King and I will not send word back to your father about your conduct here, and we will send word soon to the islands about our decision. Till that time, I do wish you a pleasant journey home."

Adelaide curtsied and left. Once the doors had shut behind her, it was all she could do to keep from bursting into tears. What in the world had that all been about? The Queen had summoned her – and said she wanted to know – only to send her away the next day? It didn't make any sense!

TBC


	16. Adelaide's Departure

_Thanks so much for the reviews. It just warms my little heart to check my inbox and see it full of warm fuzzies. ;)_

_Lady Viola, thanks for your reviews. Pardon me for promoting you from "Lady" to "Princess." I promise, I won't do it again. We all know who the real princess is, right?_

* * *

Adelaide set sail the next day, as planned. No answers were sent with her, merely a vague promise of news to follow. Neither the king nor queen went to see her off. Only the Lord Eustace attended, and he was mad.

Jill watched from the windows. Eustace escorted Adelaide to the ship, then bowed, kissed her hand, and watched as her ship pulled away. He then turned and headed back to the palace. He looked up and locked eyes with Jill. She backed away from the window, then sat down and waited for him.

It didn't take long. Within minutes the Lord Eustace stormed into her parlor. He hadn't waited to be announced and the servants knew better than to stand in his way. "JILL!" he screamed in frustration.

She sat perfectly still as he approached. "I know what you're going to say," she said calmly.

"Do you? Then why make me say it? How can you be so stupid as to send her away? She was your only hope, and you send her home! And then you add insult to injury by snubbing her – you don't even see her off! How could you humiliate her like that?"

For a split second Jill thought of using the excuse of her pregnancy not allowing her to leave the palace, but she knew he wouldn't buy it. "She shouldn't have come here in the first place," she said.

"Have you lost your mind? I'm the one who found out about her father in the first place! I never would have told you if I'd known you'd react like this."

"It was the king's decision – "

"Oh don't give me that. You could have stopped him and you know it."

"Eustace, look, I have the advisors coming in fifteen minutes, I can't discuss this right now." Eustace's face turned bright red.

"Can't discuss this? Who do you think you're talking to, Your Majesty? I'm not one of your subjects!"

"I never said you were."

"You can't just brush me off like that."

Deep down Jill knew he was right, but ignored it. "I'm not 'brushing you off,' I happen to have other things to do that are more important than arguing with you over something that's already been done."

"I don't know you anymore, Pole. How can you not see what you're doing to the islands is wrong?"

"That's the British way of thinking, Eustace. Things are different here, and we cannot judge by the standards of our culture."

"To ignore what we learned from our history... Don't you see that you're doomed to make the same mistakes? The islands want representation. That's all! Is that really so much to ask?"

"It is unheard of to these people. I can't ask Rilian to go against history."

"Why the devil not? You're being ridiculous. Adelaide says that – "

"Oh I am so tired of hearing what Adelaide says.

"What is the matter, Jill? What has she done to you?"

"Nothing! It's what she's done to you that I have a problem with."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's bewitched you! I don't know what's going on that you're suddenly so instantly led by her – thinking that just because she's blonde and beautiful and politically conscientious that she's right all the time? We know for a fact that she's wrong! She lied to get here. That's why she's gone now."

He turned around and stormed off. Jill sat back down. She knew she shouldn't have said that.


	17. History's Lessons

_AN: I know I've taken forever to update.  Sorry.  Anyone want to write my senior thesis for me?  No?  Well, I'll try and keep writing anyways, and not make the gaps between the chapters too long.  I'll also be reorganizing the story soon - condensing the early chpters.  So don't freak out if the story suddenly shrinks from twenty-two chapters to then - I'm not deleting anything.  Okay, I think that's enough jabber.  _

* * *

Over a week had passed since Jill's confrontation with Eustace, and she was feeling extremely guilty about it. Neither of them had spoken to each other since it happened, and Rilian was hiding with his advisors most days to avoid being caught in the middle. Still, Jill knew she had to do something. It wasn't just Eustace – although she had to admit what he had said that afternoon had really gotten to her – but she knew she and Rilian were wrong in sending Adelaide away. Jill didn't really know what to do. The baby was due in three weeks and Rilian was getting incredibly protective of her. She hadn't been able to attend any of the meetings with the advisors anymore, and was left pretty much out of the loop.

She knew her only chance was to talk to Rilian alone, and try and explain what she saw. It might not work, but she had to try. It wasn't going to be easy. Eight months pregnant, she wasn't having an easy time getting around – and even Eustace had said she shouldn't be going up and down any stairs (before he quit speaking to her).

So that afternoon she wobbled down to Rilian's study and didn't think twice about entering unannounced. The five advisors all stared in amazement at the presumption, and Rilian didn't know what to think. She had never interrupted their meetings once in four years. The advisors managed to get on their feet.

"Your Majesty," one of them said.

Rilian still stared, as he spoke. "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly well. And, I'm sorry to interrupt, my Lords, but I do need to speak to the king alone for a moment."

"Your Majesty, we are in the middle of a meeting."

"I'm aware of that. I'm also aware that you've been in the middle of a meeting for the past week and haven't gotten anywhere." She stopped when she realized what she'd just said. The advisors all stared in shock. "Excuse me," she softened her voice. "I want to see my husband for a moment. Don't worry, I'll return him to you." She didn't wait for Rilian to answer, but stepped outside and waited. Rilian mumbled something about her being rather excitable recently, then joined her.

"Alright, what in the world was that about?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"So I gathered. And what are you doing down here – you know you're not supposed to be wandering around the castle in your condition." Jill couldn't help smiling at her husband's concern. He really could be sweet sometimes.

"I'm alright," she said as she led him into the courtyard. "I just had to speak to you about the Lone Islands – and the Lady Adelaide."

"Oh no. Not again, Jill. Has Eustace been on you about them?"

"No. But I've been stuck upstairs thinking for days, and I do believe he's right."

"Jill, I don't want to discuss this anymore. Alright, we're all in agreement, the Lady Adelaide has set sail and we shouldn't even bother to humor her by considering her proposals. We'll send a messenger with some sort of report to give to the Duke himself. We do not negotiate with his daughter."

"You better if you want to avoid losing the islands completely." Jill sat down – slowly – and Rilian helped her. She knew she had a good weapon in Rilian's willingness to humor her while she was this fragile. So, like a good wife, she manipulated it shamelessly till he gave her his full attention.

"Rilian, listen to me. Eustace – he and I – well in the country we came from, England, well we once ruled a land for hundreds of years. It was a British colony. But we didn't let them have a say in their taxes or in parliament – that's our government – and because of it they had the Boston Tea Party."

"A tea party," Rilian looked at her as though she'd lost her mind. "Darling, are you feeling alright? You want to go lie down?"

"No! It wasn't a party. It was an act of rebellion. It eventually led to an all out revolution. Of course we never thought they'd stand a chance – our army was the best in the world. But they won. They became an independent nation and are now the most powerful in the world. We lost them because we wouldn't listen to their objections to our way of ruling them."

Rilian didn't say anything.


	18. The Ride

_AN: Hi all, sorry it took me forever to update. Eek, December was the most complicated month of my life. But new year, new job, no more college, so there shouldn't be anymore long silences. Sorry guys! And happy new year :)_

_TrisakAminawn: I know it looks like I'm writing myself into a corner with regards to The Last Battle, but don't worry. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve._

_Sparrow: Thanks for all your reviews! I know I kept you waiting, I owe you. You kept me going!_

* * *

In the week that followed there was little peace at Cair Paravel. Eustace had quit socializing with the monarchs almost completely. He had all his meals in his room or away from the castle. Rilian knew Eustace was spending many of his days riding about the countryside and he hoped he wasn't out stirring up trouble. But he had other things to worry about.

The baby was due in only two weeks and Jill was going through a different mood swing practically every hour. Everyone, including Rilian, spent most days hiding from the Queen. Jill had seemed to have dropped politics completely, but every other random thought on the planet was fair game. She also had a new habit of tracking down her husband no matter what he might be doing - meeting with his advisors, settling disputes, or handing out first prize to a gardening champion - and demand things like "Why haven't you ever taken me sailing?"

One morning Jill made up her mind that Rilian and Eustace needed to have some "quality time" and insisted that they both take the day off and go "sightseeing." Up and about before anyone else had woken up, she arranged for their horses to be ready, their lunches packed, and Rilian's meetings rescheduled. By the time the two men woke, they found no choice. No one wanted to point out to the Queen that the king and the young lord were hardly on speaking terms or that the idea of either of them "sightseeing" in a country they both knew so well was rather absurd. Jill had decided they were going, so they were going.

The two men raced together through the woods that surrounded the castle without a word spoken. They each had bottled up frustration that was coming out with the speed, distance, and aggression. They didn't know how long they rode, but their horses tired out long before they would have. Forced to stop to allow the horses a rest, they dismounted and unpacked the food. They had scarcely said three words between them all day. Rilian was the first to break the silence.

"Thank you for humoring Jill and coming out here with me. I know you didn't really want to."

"It's alright. For Jill I'd go." Eustace sat back and tried to calm himself.

"Eustace?"

"Look, I get mad at her and she gets mad at me, but it'll blow over. It always does. I've known her longer than you."

"Actually-"

"You know what I mean! And anyways," he added somewhat snobbily. "She never would have come here at all if it weren't for me."

"You got a title and a royal apartment in the palace. Do you think we're ungrateful?" the king snapped.

"Yes, I do actually." Rilian stood up in disgust but Eustace was already on his soapbox. "Oh you've given me a title and a pretty view, but I saved you from that blasted chair and you can't even listen to me. I have an opinion from a world far more advanced than this -"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Your world which my cousins are crazy enough to call paradise has the most backward, archaic way of thinking. And I who once saved you - and was friends with your father I might add -"

"You have no right to bring him into this!"

"No right? Ha! Caspian at least listened to the beliefs and systems we had in our world. If he hadn't my cousins never would have bothered with him. Remember that, I am the cousin of the High King Peter."

"Remember? How could I forget? You sure love to remind everyone of that. And from what I've been hearing you don't waste any time in telling everyone else exactly what you think of the way Narnia is being run."

Eustace actually stopped still and stared. He had no idea what to say.

"Can you deny it? I am King of Narnia, Eustace, and I do know what goes on in my country. You've been spreading rumors and pamphlets about the Lone Islands to the creatures, telling them that my rule should be questioned."

"Rilian, I didn't mean that you weren't a good ruler. It was-"

"Your actions are one of the biggest concern among my advisors right now. They've all recommended that you be sent away from Narnia completely."

"You'd _banish me?!!!"_ his voice cracked.

"No. I wouldn't. For two reasons. One, Jill would never speak to me again," both men smiled a bit. "And two, you are loyal to the crown. I know that. That's why I haven't sent you away."

"Gee, thanks." Eustace couldn't stop the sarcasm. Rilian frowned.

"They had it all worked out. You'd be sent eastward on the Morning Bearer, which is destined for Burnt Island. You know the waters and could get off at any of the islands you wished. It was thought that if you felt such a strong connection to the Lone Islands, you ought to go there."

"Oh."he looked thoughtful.

"Look, lad," Rilian continued quieter, "I won't send you away. But you must not stir up trouble against me in my own kingdom, or I will have no choice." Eustace nodded.

Suddenly both men's heads snapped up at the sound of a horse galloping towards them. They saw a centaur rushing towards them. He bowed when he reached them, although he was quite out of breath. "Your Majesty," the centaur said. Rilian nodded. "I apologize for my haste, but you were not easy to find." Eustace was amazed the centaur could still be so polite, in spite of the fact that he looked as though he were about to have a heart attack from exhaustion.

"It's alright, what is it?"

"Sire, you must return to the palace right away. It's the Queen." Rilian stood completely still for a moment. The centaur had to catch his breath before he could clarify, "The baby, it's come early." Rilian and Eustace looked at each other for a split second, then ran to their horses.


	19. Returning

_Author's Note: Hello to anyone who may still be reading. I am so, so sorry it took me this long to update. And to make matters worse it's a short chapter. Well, working full time ain't easy, but I promise you I won't let this long of a gap between chapters happen again. Take care all, and I'll probably have the next one up within a week._

* * *

Despite her burst of energy in the morning, Jill had not had an easy afternoon. Her activities had caught up with her and she soon collapsed on the nearest chair she could find, which happened to be in a corner of the back hall which the servants often used. She gave one of the chambermaids quite a fright when she almost tripped over the young queen, who was sitting alone in the dark, out of breath, and nearly faint from exhaustion. Jill allowed herself to be carried upstairs and as the physicians were summoned, she fainted.

The king was immediately sent for, but he and Eustace were already a good hour away. In the meantime Jill was in the middle of labor. The country's finest physicians were there to attend her, but she was truly terrified. For the first time in years she wished she were back in England.

Rilian rode like the wind the minute he heard the news, with Eustace following as quickly. Neither of them spoke as they rode, their quarrel was instantly forgotten in the frenzy of the pace. Nothing mattered to either of them except Jill.

Eustace felt a horrible sense of guilt as they rode. Jill had been on an emotional roller coaster since he arrived, acting anything but normal. And instead of understanding and sympathizing, he had resented her for it. He had been so angry to find her so very different from the Jill he remembered that he knew he held it against her. And Rilian.

No, Eustace thought as he watched the king. He was 100 right about Rilian. The man had been a complete ass.

What Eustace didn't know was that however terrible he had been feeling, Rilian felt a hundred times worse. The young king knew, and finally had to face the fact that Jill's pregnancy had turned him into a complete coward. The sudden amount of responsibility to his wife and unborn child had fallen harder on him than his ascension to the throne. He knew he had allowed his terror and uncertainty to overpower him, and caused him to become a selfish and closed-minded king, rather than the generous ruler he wished to be. What he promised his father he would be. And his mother.

Ramanda. He hadn't thought of his mother in a very long time. What would she have said about his behavior? He shuddered to think. He'd been a brute to Jill, Eustace, Trumpkin, Adelaide, and just about anyone who had disagreed with him on anything. What could he possibly do to rectify things now? Pray Aslan that it's not too late. Jill had to be alright - she HAD to. Whatever he may have turned into recently wasn't him, and in the name of Aslan he did truly love her. But what could he ever do to make it up to her? He didn't even know where to start.

Eustace's hunter was not up to the exertions Rilian was putting on his horse, and he was forced to slow down and let his horse rest as Rilian charged on ahead, blind to everything. When the king finally arrived at the castle he spoke to no one, leaping off his horse and up the stairs practically in a single step. He entered his chambers without even nodding to the guards, and knelt beside his wife's bed.

In the meantime, Eustace arrived at Cair Paravel only a few minutes behind the king. He wasn't flying on air the way Rilian had been, in fact the guards found the young lord remarkably calm, given the frantic circumstances. Eustace handed his horse off to one of the groomsmen, then entered the palace. Instead of joining the royal family, he headed up the stairs to the second tower, where his own things were kept. Once inside, he began to search the room high and low.

* * *

Jill felt such a sense of relief at her husband's presence - and for his part he couldn't seem to stop apologizing. He'd been an idiot, an ass, a jerk… there weren't many insults left out of his self-description. He'd made his great-uncle Miraz proud the way he'd been treating the islanders and ignoring Jill and Adelaide - and - and -

Jill raised a hand to stop him. She had enough on her plate to deal with, she'd already forgiven her husband for being stupid. And she didn't want to hear it at all. She gently told him to go outside and talk to Eustace. She was even now still concerned that they make up.

"Darling, what are you thinking? I can't leave you!" Rilian said defensively.

"Please!" Jill begged. "I know you mean well, but you're going to drive me crazy if you stand here apologizing all day. Go tell Eustace you're sorry."

"I don't care about Eustace - hang it all, I have to stay here with you."

"Your Majesty may be advised to do as the Queen requests. Begging your royal pardon, but you shouldn't be in here at all," said one of the physicians tentatively. Rilian glared at him, but Jill took his hand.

"Go, Rilian. We'll call you if we need you," she said with a gleam in her eye. For a moment the king had no idea what to do. A pain suddenly gripped Jill and she clung tightly to Rilian's hand. He held her steady as it passed.

"Now you know I won't leave-" he began.

"Rilian, don't argue with me - just go! NOW!" She had the look in her eye that Rilian knew better than to cross. Reluctantly he stood up and backed away.

"I'll, uh, be just outside." She nodded in response as he left.


	20. Speculation and Apologies

True to his word, Rilian remained just outside the chamber, where he was occupied in staring helplessly at the door. He was not there long before Eustace appeared, carrying the bag he had first arrived with over one shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" the king asked, somewhat concerned. However, one look at Eustace's face told him better.

Too out of breath to answer right away, Eustace shook is head no. He was well winded from running up the tower stairs and it had obviously been a struggle for him to find that bag and whatever was in it. When he finally caught his breath he asked one question after another. "What are you doing out here? Is Jill in there? What's happening? Is she alright?"

"She's alright… For now… I think…" Rilian looked back at the door for a moment, but when he looked back at Eustace's concerned face he finished quickly. "I've been told to wait outside for now - but you go on in if you like."

Eustace took a step toward the door hesitantly. "Um, are you sure? She's okay? I would like to just check on her."

"Go on. She'll just send you right back here, but she might like to know you're here. Come," he led him towards the door and knocked before he opened it. Peeking inside he nodded and said something quietly to whoever was inside. He then opened it wider and allowed Eustace to go in.

Eustace entered the room to check on his friend. She was on the bed, looking completely winded. "Jill?"

"Eustace," she smiled. "Have you and Rilian made up?"

"Don't worry about that now. Are you alright?"

"Just ducky," she answered, giving him a look. He couldn't help smiling.

"You haven't changed," he observed.

"Pardon me?"

"You're exactly what you always were. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner."

She looked at him surprised, then patted his arm. "Thank you, Scrubb. I'm alright now. Go on," she nodded to the door. He smiled, kissed her hand, and left.

Outside the room he again joined Rilian on the bench. The guards were gone - Eustace realized this must be because the king himself was doing a fine job of guarding on his own. Nobody would get into that room without his permission, that was for certain. Eustace thought for a moment, then decided to ask Rilian what he truly wanted to know.

"Do you love her?" he asked the king. Rilian didn't flinch, but slowly turned towards him.

"More than anything in the world," he answered. Eustace nodded and looked away, but Rilian continued. "No matter what the dream may have meant - I truly think that she was sent here to be with me. I knew that from the very beginning."

"She was a child when you first met," Eustace observed.

"Yes, and somehow someone arranged it so that we would meet again as peers. There was no explanation for how we ended up the same age, except that something wanted us to be together."

"Aslan?" Eustace asked.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Tell me about the dream you had. Aslan tried to send you away-"

"He did send me away. When the Lion tells you to do something, you do it."

"Except that you didn't marry the princess. Didn't he tell you to do that?"

"Well… he never actually said for me to do that though. The dream itself was pretty vague."

"Aslan always is," Eustace smiled.

"It was speculation, really. He said I had to leave Narnia and Jill had to let me go."

"How is that speculation? Sounds to me like he didn't want you to marry her."

"That's what we thought too - but if he had been truly against it, he would have said so, do you not agree?"

"Well -"

"I mean to say that he could have stopped it if he truly wished to."

"That's definitely true."

"But we haven't heard from him since. He never said anything once we became engaged, the wedding, or since Jill's pregnancy."

"That's a good point. If you had really angered him, you definitely would have heard about it," Eustace summed up. Rilian nodded and the two men fell into silence. A minute or two passed before Rilian spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Eustace. I know I've been an ass." Eustace smiled at the king's accurate apology.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't try and tell you how to run your country," Eustace said truthfully. Rilian smiled and offered his hand. Eustace shook it, and they both instantly felt better.

A scream from inside the chamber brought them both back to reality.


	21. Complications

The scream was terrifying - it sounded through the hall. The two men instantly leapt to their feet and ran to the door. 

"What's going on?" Rilian demanded. "Let me in!"

"Your Majesty -" the midwife tried to stop him. Rilian unceremoniously moved around her and ran to his wife. Eustace was a half-second behind him.

Jill looked white as a sheet. The first thought in both their minds was that she must have fainted - but no. She was awake, just holding very still and looking deathly ill.

"What's happening?" Rilian demanded as he took Jill's hand.

"Your Majesty, the pains are perfectly normal. Please go back outside," answered the doctor.

"There was nothing normal about that scream." Eustace observed. He approached the bed from the other side and knelt down. "Pole, are you alright?"

"I can't - Scrubb, that pain wasn't - something's wrong."

"How often are your pains?" Eustace asked, his medical training showing.

"Every few minutes - I don't know."

"Are you having trouble breathing between?"

"Yes."

Without another word, Eustace gently placed his hands on Jill's stomach. He felt around the outline of the baby. Nobody said a word. Nobody moved. Nobody breathed. After a minute, he spoke again.

"The position's wrong."

"Is it breech?" asked the physician.

"I don't think so. The shape isn't right…"

"What do you mean?" Jill gasped, suddenly on alert.

"The baby's alright - I believe. It's just in an unusual position. I think it's sideways."

"Rilian? Rilian?" Jill called worriedly. Rilian instantly reached and held her arm as he calmed her. The others continued talking.

"How do you know this?" the doctor asked.

"I've been reading about it in school. See how the shape is irregular here and here?" he pointed to her stomach and lightly pressed at the top. "It's not upside-down. Here's the head, the legs are over there. She's carrying it sideways."

"I believe he may be right," said the midwife.

"She can't deliver it sideways, can she?" asked Rilian.

"Of course not. We'll have to operate," Eustace answered.

"Scrubb -" Jill was about to say something else, but was instantly seized upon by another pain and clung to Rilian's arm.

"I disagree," said the doctor. "I don't think a child can be carried sideways. In all my years of medicine I never heard of such a case."

"It's very rare, but it does exist. Here," Eustace pulled out one of his textbooks from the bag he'd brought with him. The doctor looked at the book skeptically.

"I was planning a report on cesarean sections for birth complications - this was one of them. It was on page…" he started thumbing through the book.

"Gentlemen, would you mind taking this somewhere else?" the king asked, still trying to calm his wife. The men nodded to each other and moved to the adjoining room. Rilian stayed with Jill until the pain stopped. She then nodded for him to go and was left alone with the midwife.

Rilian approached the next room cautiously, as he could already see a huge argument was about to erupt.

"I don't care what this book of yours may say, you cannot risk the life of the queen-" he could here the doctor saying.

"I'm not talking about endangering the life of the queen - or the baby. But you have got to realize the situation we're dealing with," Eustace exclaimed.

"It's your opinion only that says we're in this situation," the doctor answered.

"And what is yours? That everything is normal?"

"No," the doctor answered slowly. "I believe it must be breech. That would explain the strange position. But she could still deliver it in the normal way."

"She can't. You know she can't. And you know it's not breech. Surely someone of your experience has seen a breech birth before."

"Of course I have."

"And did they look anything like this?" Eustace accused.

"Well every pregnancy is different-"

"Don't give me that! You know you're-" Rilian stepped forward and both men instantly stopped.

"Your Majesty," said the doctor. Rilian nodded then sat down at the table with them.

"Alright, Eustace, what do you think is happening?"

"I've already said-" he started, but checked himself. "I mean, look here. This is what I was trying to show our learned friend. See these diagrams? I'm doing a study on this very type of situation. Jill is carrying the baby sideways."

"With respect, Your Majesty, the young lord here is quite mistaken. He is not a doctor, and is jumping to conclusions," answered the doctor.

"I may not be a doctor yet, but I do know more about this than any-" Rilian raised a hand to Eustace which stopped him. "Rilian, he's trying to tell you that she's carrying it upside down, and that's why it looks different."

"But you don't think so."

"No. I don't think so. He's willing to let Pole go on in this way which simply won't work. She can't possibly deliver it sideways."

"If it's sideways," The doctor interjected.

"If it's sideways," Rilian agreed. He was still plainly listening to Eustace though. "What do you propose to do then?" he asked.

"We'll have to operate."

"Yes, but what do you mean by that?"

"He means he wants to cut open your wife with a-" Rilian stopped the doctor with an ice-cold stare that scared the living daylights out of him. Rilian then closed his eyes for a moment. He was not going to lose control. Not now. Not now. Jill needed him too much. She was in the next room depending on him to make the right decision. Too much depended on this, he had to remain calm and listen to both sides.

Eustace, luckily, seemed to understand. He went calmly and rationally through his books and showed Rilian exactly what he proposed to do.

"That's butchery!" the doctor exclaimed. "You can't let him do it, Sire."

"Why not?"

"Because it will kill the baby and probably the queen too."

"Only if it's not done correctly. I know what to do."

"Have you ever done it before?" Rilian asked, already guessing the answer.

"No… But, I - I know, okay? I know. I know what to do. I just - I know I can do this."

"Your Majesty-" Rilian again held up his hand. He knew what the doctor was going to say and he just didn't have the patience to listen to it. Something was telling him Eustace was right. He knew what he had to do.


	22. Taking Over

The two men were waiting for an answer. Rilian held up his hand. "Alright. Eustace, you may perform the operation. Doctor, I want you with him - to help and observe, not to interfere. He is in charge." At first neither man could quite believe their ears, but then it only took a second for Eustace to spring into action. 

Leaping from his chair to the next room almost instantly, he took complete charge. Rilian followed him, and the doctor came last. He was clearly unhappy with the king's decision, but knew better than to speak once Rilian had decided. The man grunted but obeyed. Eustace was quickly being surrounded by servants trying to carry out his orders.

"Alright, we are going to have to clear all this away. We'll also need more light in here. You there," Eustace called to one of the maids. "What's your name?"

"Rosaleen," she answered awkwardly.

"Rosaleen, I need you to have that table cleared and moved over here, along with a chair. Then go down to the kitchens and bring up three of the sharpest knives they have - about this size," he held up his hands. "But the smaller the better. Have you got that?" Rilian observed that the poor girl couldn't have been more than sixteen and looked terrified at these orders, but she curtsied and left.

Rosaleen wasn't the only one to be scared by Eustace's commands, Jill became quickly aware of what was happening. "Rilian?" she called nervously. He went to her side. "What's going on?"

"Eustace is going to be looking after you. The doctor, he, and I all discussed it, and he feels that the only way to proceed is to-"

"You don't mean he's going to- to-" her objection was interrupted by another pain. She clung to Rilian's hand and shut her eyes to the numerous maids and man servants now buzzing around them.

Eustace was scrubbing his hands over at the wash basin, then came towards her as he was still drying his hands. He spoke very slowly and gently to her. "It'll be alright, Jill. I promise you. I do know what I'm doing. I won't let anything happen to you." He took another step forward. "Do you trust me?" he asked. Jill looked around helplessly - at the servants, the doctor, her husband… she didn't speak, but nodded her answer.

"Okay then," he said softly. "Just lie still for the moment." He stepped back away from the bed and returned to giving orders. "Rilian, I'm going to ask you to step outside. And could you find out what is keeping that lad with the hot water? Roseleen, I want you to set up the knives on this table - lay a clean sheet on top first - and I'll need the knives, a candle, and the water when it comes. Marilee, have you got the needle and - excellent. Help Rosaleen with setting up the table please. Why aren't those drapes opened yet? Well will somebody see to that? Doctor, please bring in my book from the next room…" he was still organizing everything when Rilian shut the door.

Dear Aslan, let this be the right decision.

Meanwhile, Jill was trying as hard as she could to remain calm. "How bad is this going to be, Scrubb?" She asked. He didn't answer. "Scrubb?"

"Put the water here, thank you Doctor. Now, I want the entire room cleared. Please get everyone out of here. Oh, Rosaleen, you can stay, I'll need you. And the midwife. Everyone else, please go."

"Scrubb?"

Eustace finally exhaled, and went towards the bed. He looked her in the eye. "It's not going to be easy."

"But you do know what you're doing," she said somewhat worriedly.

"I know exactly what to do."

"Alright," she breathed. "Alright, let's do it." Eustace leaned forward and kissed her forhead. The midwife came forward carrying a bottle of some sort. Jill didn't know what was in it, and didn't want to ask.

"Oh, yes. Now, give her some of that - enough to knock her out if you can."

"WHAT!" Jill would have screamed if she had the strength.

"Pole, believe me, you don't want to be awake for this."

* * *

Just outside the king of Narnia was nearly crazy with worry. By now the whole of Cair Paravel knew what was happening, but everyone stayed respectfully out of sight. Every now and then a maid would appear and ask quietly if there was any news.

No, a guard would whisper. Lord Eustace had taken over about thirty minutes ago and there'd been no sound since. Would his Majesty care for some dinner or anything? No. Nothing. But everyone else was welcome to go.

Then the household was eating downstairs and the upstairs hall was practically empty. The only two left besides Rilian were Trumpkin and Lord Rupert, his chief advisor. Trumpkin didn't handle stairs too well anymore so he had a tray set up that he and Rupert were sharing. They tried to get the king to join them, but he couldn't eat. He was happy just pacing.

"Whistles and whirligigs, Rilian, have some patience and settle down."

"How can I when she's in-"

"Do you think she's the first person in Narnia to have a baby? Why I remember the day you were born how your father acted." This peaked Rilian's curiosity and he came over.

"How did he act?" asked Rupert.

"Well you have to remember he was older. He and your mother had waited a long time for a son."

"Was he really worried?" asked Rilian.

"Oh, lion love you, he was the calmest of us all. He actually just sat there reading a book from the library."

"He brought a book?" Rupert laughed.

"Not everyone has the patience or strength to go around pacing for three hours." At this point Rilian had to acknowledge the truth in that and sat down.


	23. The Royal Family

_Author's Note: Hello again. Well, we're finally winding down - only a couple of chapters left. __I can't believe it's taken me over a year to finish this - sorry! But thank you everyone who's reviewed. As a first time writer here I didn't know what to expect. But you guys have been so encouraging I hope you know how much I appreciate it - it's what's made me determined to keep going, and now we're almost there.__ Cheers!_

* * *

"So," Rupert began, trying to lighten the mood. "Have you and the Queen decided on any names?"

Rilian nodded, still a little distractedly. "Jill picked the name for a boy, and I for a girl."

"Are you not going to call it Caspian, then, if it's a boy?" Trumpkin asked. He looked honestly surprised.

Rilian shook his head. "No, I don't think so. We thought about it, of course. But then Dad was so well-known and well-loved, it'd be very hard to follow." He smiled then. "And I ought to know."

Trumpkin raised his glass to that. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Besides, your father thought that the throne of Cair Paravel could use a rest after ten Caspians. He didn't name you after himself."

"Exactly."

"What about for a girl?" Rupert asked.

"Ramanda."

"Your mother. She would have liked that."

"Thank you, Trumpkin." The men were finally settling comfortably together and Trumpkin was happy to at least see the king eat something that day, even if it was only a grape. Rilian was smiling again, and then their conversation was happily interrupted when the doors to the chamberopened again. The three men instantly rose to their feet. And to their relief, Eustace emerged with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Eustace!" Rilian ran to his friend and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Tell me!" he was beyond any pretention of ceremony by now.

"Congratulations, Rilian," Eustace beamed. "You have a son."

"I have a son," he repeated, not quite registering the information. "I have a son?" he started to laugh and clap his friends on the back as they came towards him with congratulations. "I have a son!" Trumpkin reached and shook Rilian's hand happily.

"How's Jill?" Rilian asked, although he knew from Eustace's manner that all was well.

"She's fine. Absolutely fine. I -" whatever Eustace was planning on saying slipped his mind, as his face broke into a huge smile. He could never remember being so proud. This is why he had been sent back to Narnia. He knew it. He suspected it from the moment he and Rilian had been summoned back to the castle. It was why he had run up to his rooms to find those blasted textbooks - no, it was why he still had those stupid textbooks after months in Narnia. This was what Aslan had wanted him to do. Not the islands, not their independence and not Lady Adelaide. All of that was so incredibly unimportant right now. Jill might have died, her baby too if he hadn't been there - but he was. He was, and thank the Lion that he was.

"Can we go in?" Trumpkin asked.

"She is still resting. Rilian can go in." Eustace stepped aside and let the king pass.

Rilian was practically walking on air as he entered the room. The scene before him was the complete opposite of what the room looked like before. The dark and gloom of the candles and drapes were completely gone. Instead he could see the late afternoon sun coming in through the windows. Jill no longer looked pale and breathless, but comfortable, while she enjoyed her well-earned sleep.

On the other side of the room he could see Rosaleen lift the baby from the sink they had been bathing him in, and the midwife wrapped him in a blanket before she brought him forward.

"Your Majesty," she said as she presented the infant to his father. The baby was the most perfect thing he'd ever seen. He had his own dark hair, but Jill's blue eyes. He fixed a sudden wide-eyed gaze on his fatherthat took his breath away. Riliancouldn't speak at all for a moment, and then he couldn'tthink of anything to say, except...

"Thank you," he said, taking his son into his arms. Thank you." He turned and saw that Eustace was standing behind him with a huge smile on his face. "Thank you so much," he said, and he meant it with all his heart.

"My pleasure, Your Majesty." Eustace smiled, made a small bow, and shut the doors behind him, leaving the royal family of Narnia alone together.


	24. The New Representative

_AN: Short chapter this time, but I decided to split the last one into two. There's only one more to go now :)_

_jasonc65: I was wondering when someone was going to mention Adelaide again, lol. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten her._

_Sanaryelle: Yep, you're right. He's a blonde, but so's Jill. I was thinking of him as having a darker shade - but I should have been more clear on that._

_Lady Viola: I ruled out Percival, but Galahad went too. And where are your reviews? Next you'll be telling me that getting accepted into grad school is more important than humoring your sister. You're so silly! _

* * *

Rilian and Jill were both sitting up and looking extremely happy when Eustace entered again. The new prince of Narnia was sound asleep in his mother's arms, and all three looked wonderful. "Come in, Eustace!" Jill smiled. Eustace didn't dare come too close - he had never seen his old school friend look so… so… radiant.

"You look beautiful, Pole," he said honestly. She was glowing with happiness. He came forward and looked at the baby he had helped bring into the world. "What are you going to call him?" he asked.

"Arthur," Rilian said.

"Arthur?" Eustace was surprised, and then, not surprised. How like Jill to name her son after the most famous king England ever knew.

"Rilian wanted Galahad, but I overruled it," she laughed.

"Arthur is a fine name," he said honestly.

"Eustace, we've been talking," Rilian began. "And, I want you to know how very much we appreciate all you've done for us here."

"It's been no trouble, really."

"Let him finish," Jill said calmly. Eustace came closer and sat down in a chair opposite the king.

"I'm appointing Lady Adelaide as official ambassador of the Lone Islands. She wanted a goodwill tour, which I'm afraid I cannot do for some time yet -"

"You certainly could," Jill interrupted.

"Maybe, but I won't," Rilian said definitely. Eustace sat back, disappointed. He put his head in his hands. He had hoped more would change by now. "I'm sending you."

Eustace sat straight up and stared at the king - he knew his jaw was hanging wide open. "WHAT!"

"Well, if it's alright with you, of course. I'm appointing you the Narnian representative to the Lone Islands."

"ME?" he stood up in surprise.

"Yes," Jill laughed. "Who else?"

"But - I've been opposed to just about everything - how could you want me to be your representative?"

"Because we trust your judgment. It won't be an easy job, I'm afraid. You'll have plenty of work to do, setting up new governing rules and supervising the current reign."

Eustace had to sit down. "Are you agreeing to the requests?"

"Yes. I am."

"We are," Jill reminded him.


	25. The Lone Islands

Lady Adelaide of the Lone Isles was among the first to receive the Lord Eustace as he arrived from Narnia. Apart from her own horrid voyage back, very little had changed since she left her home, and was desperately keen to hear any news that her friend may have from the king.

Eustace was met at Bernstead by a great gathering of people. The news that the king had sent a messenger had raised great hope on one side and great foreboding on the other. Lady Adelaide and Lord Karl were the official welcomers (at their father's request) and publicly greeted the ship as it came to the island.

The procession that awaited the crew of the Morning Bearer was a little more than they had expected. They had heard of the growing discontent in the Lone Islands, and were not expecting a parade and flags and waiving people to be there to welcome them. Lord Eustace led the way off the gangplank and was publicly welcomed by the Duke's two children.

Adelaide was so happy to see him she could hardly keep a straight face in front of the hundreds of onlookers. His arrival had signaled some sort of success in her quest, and her brother knew it. The islanders were so thrilled that the king had sent someone to them personally that all the trouble Karl had brought up was completely forgotten - at least for the present.

After the official welcome the royal family and the governing people of the islands proceeded to the duke's palace where it would be Eustace's time to speak publicly and deliver his message.

Although he had several things he wanted to say at once, the two month journey had given him ample time to compose his speech, and he knew he had better stick to it. His first order of duty was to publicly announce the birth of the new Crown Prince Arthur, and proclaim a public holiday in celebration. This met with even more happiness among the populace and Karl's shoulders slumped noticeably. Adelaide smiled at her brother's frustration, as she could tell from Eustace's manner that the news would only get better.

His next order of business was a public apology from King Rilian and Queen Jill to the people of the Lone Islands for their long silence. They truly begged their pardon for not answering their concerns earlier, and pledge to always be available to listen to in the future.

Eustace looked over and saw Adelaide beaming. Karl's head was in hands.

"And finally," Eustace concluded, "the means by which the king offers to keep this promise," he turned to the duke's children and crossed the floor to stand in front of Adelaide. She stared at him in surprise wondering what in the world he was planning on doing. He reached his hand out and she took it, suddenly very self-conscious. "My Lady," he bowed as he led her to the center of the floor. "I have the very great honor of repeating the king's request that you join the Royal Court of Narnia as Official Ambassador."

The cheer that went up in the hall was deafening. Eustace hadn't been so proud in all his life, but he was confused when he saw her reaction.

Adelaide was so amazed she had no idea what to do. If she was going to be honest with herself, when Eustace had taken her hand and led her to the front of the assembly, this was not the question she had been expecting. Rather, she had something very different in mind. And now, she was trying very hard not to show it. This was an honor she had no idea was coming, and was nearly dumbfounded by Rilian's request.

And of course, this came not from Eustace but from Rilian! Rilian was a good enough fellow, but not her favorite person - not by a long shot. And Eustace really had come all this way just to relay a message from him. She was very frustrated.

But this wasn't the sort of offer she could refuse. This was an honor that had never been bestowed on any islander in the history of Narnian rule. What could she do but gratefully accept it? She nodded her acceptance and the assembly was adjourned to spread the news to the villages.

As everyone filed out Karl and a few of his followers left together. Adelaide watched them go a little sadly. "It'll never be enough," she sighed, not really aware she'd spoken aloud. Eustace was glad he was the only one to hear her. Very quickly they had become the only two left in the room as the last few stragglers left.

"It's a start," he said, trying to sound encouraging. She turned in surprise.

"There's more, isn't there?" she was surprised herself that she'd been able to figure it out. He nodded to her then looked around the large room. She nodded. If there was indeed more private information, this was not the place to disclose it. "This way," she led him through one of the back doors.

The assembly rooms of the palace was a large old building, filled with hundreds of tiny rooms that were very easy to get lost in. She led him to the first one they came across and shut the door behind him.

"I have a warrant for your brother's arrest," Eustace confessed.

"Oh sweet Lion of the East!"

"I can use it or not, based on what I see here. Or I can turn it over to you."

"To me?"

"Rilian and Jill understand. You know your brother best, I'll leave it to you. Should I arrest him?" she looked at him curiously and then seemed to make a decision.

"Let's see what they're doing, shall we?" without another word she left the room and led him down another hall and through several empty rooms. She stopped abruptly in front of a large door that was partially closed. Eustace could hear voices inside and gathered that this must be one of Karl's regular meeting areas. No wonder, he thought. This far underground nobody outside the duke's family could ever find it or even know it existed.

"It's that damned sister of yours," he heard one voice say. "If she hadn't pulled that stunt and sailed off the king never would have found out."

"I know," the second voice said. Eustace recognized it as Karl's and nodded to Adelaide who motioned for him to keep quiet. "And it's no secret any longer where she was this summer. But we've still got a chance here."

"How so?" a third voice asked.

"So what if the king does know that we intend to attack? Why is that any reason to pull back. We'll lose the element of surprise, but -"

"But the king is planning on restoring diplomatic relations. We can't claim the tyranny angle anymore."

"Certainly we can," Karl answered his friend. "It's just a matter of spinning the story the right way. We'll still have the islands independent of Narnian rule - just as they were always meant to be."

Eustace had heard enough. Without waiting for more he went through the door and utterly astounded the men inside. "Karl, Lord of the Lone Islands, I'm placing you under arrest for treason against King Rilian and Queen Jill of Narnia." Adelaide was at first afraid that Eustace had gone overboard - it was him against three men - but the second he entered the room Karl's friends ran like lightening out the other door, leaving the man utterly alone against the messenger of the king.

Karl was arrested and quickly named his co-conspirators. The men were rounded up and wee being held until arrangements could be made to send them to Narnia for trial (as was the custom for charges of high treason). The news of the young lord's arrest did not go far, as it was quickly overshadowed by the death of the Duke himself.

The second Duke of the Lone Islands had passed away in his sleep the night after his son's arrest. Adelaide became the head of her family overnight and was very distraught. She sought Eustace's aid in establishing a new way of governing, as she herself had no wish to rule the islands.

The two of them organized a parliamentary system with the islanders electing their representatives and replacing them when necessary. Bernstead would remain the headquarters of the government and Adelaide recommended her cousin, Theodore Bern, to serve as the next duke. Theodore accepted the post, under the provision that the islanders have the power to remove any member of the royal family if necessary, and elect the next successor themselves. Very happy with their new plans, Adelaide and Eustace set sail back on the Morning Bearer to report the modern progress to Rilian and Jill.

They didn't make it.

A week into their journey their ship came upon an unchartered island that none of the crew had seen before. To only one did the isle look familiar, and Eustace quickly ordered that they go ashore. This island he had seen once before. It was the same he had seen once with Edmund and Lucy, and he knew very well who it was that awaited him on the land. He was right. Once aground he took off searching, with Adelaide following him. Before long they came upon the Lion himself.

"Oh Aslan I am glad to see you," he said honestly. Adelaide hung back in awe of the great Lion she had heard of for years. Eustace turned back and reached for her hand. "This is Adelaide," he said happy to finally make the introduction between two of his favorite beings.

"Greetings to you, Daughter of Eve," the Lion nodded.

"Hello, your - um..." she bit her lip and whispered to Eustace. "What do I call him?"

"Call him Aslan, silly."

"I'm sorry," she said to the Lion. "Hello, Aslan. It's very nice to meet you finally."

"Finally? Daughter of Eve, I have been with you your entire life, do you truly think this is the first time we meet?" Adelaide wondered at the comment but Eustace was smiling and she figured they had some sort of special understanding that she was not yet privy to. Then the Lion faced Eustace. "The time has come, son of Adam, to return you to your own world. You have done well the work you were given to do, and I am proud of you."

"But - Aslan, must I truly go back? I don't mean to complain, but Jill..."

"The daughter of Eve has left your world for good. One has left. One may return."

Adelaide's eyes widened. "Oh, you don't mean-"

"It is now the time to restore a balence to the two worlds. Neither of you truly belong in this one, just as neither the king nor queen truly belonged in the other. Daughter of Eve, you are to return to the other world with the Son of Adam. It is for you to see, and for you to stay there."

"I see," she said quietly. "So if I go - I go for good."

"Adelaide," Eustace said gently, "I don't think you have a choice." A look at the Lion quickly confirmed this. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "I really am fine. I'm so tired of all of the islands and their struggles. I'm ready to go - and with Karl finally taken care of there's really nothing for me to stay for. Rilian and Jill are good rulers and they've listened to us. I want to go."

"Adelaide..." Eustace began but couldn't really think of anything to say. He was surprised to see her so quickly decided and positive about the change that would soon come. Without realizing it he blurted out "Marry me!"


	26. Epilogue

King Rilian the Disenchanted and Queen Jill ruled Narnia together for almost forty years. They had two children. Their eldest, Prince Arthur of Narnia, was an active and contentious prince, who grew to become one of the best-loved rulers the country had ever known. He married a girl from Terebinthia - a daughter of Queen Reyla.

His younger sister, Princess Alida, became Queen of Archenland when she married the Prince Riam. They had no children but were very happy together, and following their deaths, the throne of Archenland went to the Narnian royal family.

* * *

Eustace never forgot his time in Narnia. He and Adelaide had married shorty after his graduation from medical school. Adelaide had beaten all odds when she'd won over both of his parents to become (almost) as dear as their own darling son. Under Eustace's encouragement she also attended university and graduated with an advanced degree in political science.

Dr. And Mrs. Scrubb were both very intelligent people and both became very successful in their own fields. Eustace became one of the foremost obstetricians in London, while his wife lobbied for several worthy causes and eventually became a Member of Parliament when she won a seat in the House of Commons. Becoming one of England's most valuable legislators, she and her husband traveled extensively in their research of political causes. They had one daughter, born in their fifth year of marriage. Jane Scrubb became just as passionate about political change as her parents, and eventually even surpassed their triumphs when she became the first female Prime Minister.

Thanks to Aslan the balance between the two worlds had been restored. The two women who were each born into the wrong world were now where they belonged. And life continued as it should.

The End


End file.
